Caelan : l'héritage des Anciens
by Ptronille
Summary: ABANDONNEE Quel moyen as tu trouvé pour que nous lui apprenions ? demanda Salazar. Une étincelle de tristesse anima les prunelles vertes de Gryffondor lorsqu'il répondit : Le tuer. HHr
1. Quand Godric et Salazar s'en mèlent

Prologue

Le miroir était immense. Finement ouvragé, le cadre d'argent était parcouru de fins sillons d'or qui se révélaient être des inscriptions incompréhensibles pour toute personne qui ne possédait pas _leur_ savoir. Leur savoir si convoité. Leur savoir et leur puissance que certains, dans le monde des vivants, croyaient posséder de part le sang... Ce qui était faux, bien entendu.

L'homme tendit la main, effleura la surface du miroir, qui se troubla et arrêta la vision. Soupirant, il leva les yeux vers ce qui était à nouveau son reflet. Pourquoi était-ce si injuste ? Pourquoi est-ce que Godric avait eu le meilleur héritier ? Pourquoi lui devait avoir pour seule descendance un crétin peu ambitieux qui pensait être le roi du monde ? Pourquoi _lui_ devait être, en quelques sortes, tenu pour responsables des agissements d'un idiot qui était –malheureusement- de sa famille ?

Jamais Salazar Serpentard n'avait touché aux Moldus, pas plus qu'il n'avait touché aux « Sang-de-Bourbe », comme on les appelait à présent. Bien sûr, il préférait les Sang-Purs mais n'avait jamais, **jamais** hésité à favoriser un sorcier né de Moldus si celui-ci se révélait plus digne de sa maison qu'un Sang-Pur.

Mais encore une fois, les rumeurs avaient déformé la vérité, à tel point qu'on le voyait à présent comme le méchant de l'histoire, celui qui avait inspiré le célèbre Lord Voldemort dans sa volonté d'anéantir et d'assouvir le monde. Il soupira. C'était _toujours_ à lui que revenait la plus mauvaise part, alors que, Bon Dieu, _il n'avait rien fait_ !

Jamais il n'avait ôté la vie d'un homme déloyalement, jamais il ne l'avait fait injustement. Jamais encore, il n'avait tué.

Beaucoup de sorciers de nos jours riraient, moqueurs, en entendant ça, car la majorité pensait que Serpentard avait été un Mage Noir, ce qui était totalement faux. Il s'était intéressé aux Arts Noirs dans le simple but de les _comprendre_. Car l'ambitieux bonhomme voulait, de son vivant, tout comprendre, tout savoir, pour pouvoir ensuite donner l'enseignement de toutes ces choses à des élèves aussi ambitieux que lui.

A présent qu'il était mort, il avait renoncé. Sans perdre de sa fierté, bien entendu.

Morose, il détailla son reflet, pâle imitation de ce qu'il avait été avant que le temps ne l'emporte. Ses cheveux noirs, soigneusement coupés, contrastaient avec sa peau pâle, presque translucide du fait qu'ici, on ne voyait plus le soleil.

« _Ah, le soleil... Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour le revoir... Je ne sais même plus quel effet est-ce que la chaleur procure... Il faudra que je trouve un moyen, un jour... »_

Il soupira à nouveau. Cela ne servirait à rien, bien sûr, de chercher. La mort était une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qu'il n'était pas prêt de comprendre.

Un autre homme entra dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils de le voir d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami... dépérir. Oui, Salazar se laissait dépérir, en quelques sortes, bien qu'ils soient déjà morts tous les deux.

Et rester dans cette salle, à regarder le monde des vivants évoluer sans lui, n'aiderait en rien le Fourchelang. Ni de regarder envieusement _son_ propre héritier –qui, lui aussi d'ailleurs, se laissait mourir à petit feu, suite à des évènements assez dramatiques.

Mais peut-être avait-il le moyen de redonner le sourire à Salazar –et d'ouvrir les yeux à Harry Potter sur le monde qui l'entourait...

Godric Gryffondor était un bel homme, qui imposait, tout comme son confrère, le respect. Autant Serpentard était glacial, autant lui était chaleureux. Il gardait ses cheveux châtains attachés sur sa nuque et ses yeux verts d'eau pétillaient. Il regarda dans le miroir, où lui et son ami se reflétait et croisa le regard gris acier de celui-ci.

-J'ai... j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de transmettre mes connaissances à mon héritier.

-Ah. C'est bien.

Le manque d'enthousiasme de Salazar l'étonna. Bien que sa voix soit restée calme et froide –comme toujours-, il avait senti la déception, dans son ton.

-Et... rajouta Godric en faisant un effort pour contenir son allégresse qui aurait paru inconvenante auprès du deuxième Fondateur. Je vais te proposer quelque chose qui devrait te plaire...

La curiosité du Fourchelang ne lui échappa pas et il fut content de constater que les vieilles choses ne changeront définitivement jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Godric ?

-Je sais que tu veux te... venger, dirons-nous, de Voldemort. Or, nous connaissons tous deux ce qui va bien finir par arriver un jour. Mon héritier devra tuer le tien.

Les yeux de Serpentard d'écarquillèrent presque imperceptiblement alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres :

-Tu veux... que je lui enseigne ? Tu acceptes de « partager » ton descendant ?

Godric sourit franchement.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Voldemort est peut-être ton descendant mais pas forcément ton héritier. (Son sourire disparut.) Et lorsque Tom Jedusor a essayé de tuer Harry... (Serpentard grimaça.) ...Il lui a transmit ton héritage. C'est en quelques sortes **notre** héritier.

-Mais si nous lui apprenons... Peut-être sera-t-il en mesure de vaincre Voldemort ?

-Oui, peut-être qu'il y parviendra... Mieux vaut l'espérer. Mais ce ne sera pas son seul ennemi...

-Quel moyen as-tu trouvé pour que nous lui apprenions ?

Une étincelle de tristesse anima les prunelles vertes de Gryffondor. Bien sûr, Harry serait brisé. Il devrait tout abandonner : ses amis, ses amours, tout... Tout dans le Fondateur n'était que compassion, mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était ferme et déterminée.

-Le tuer.

Et en effet, le soir même, le cœur d'Harry Potter -le Survivant, Héros National dans le Monde des Sorciers, Celui qui Devait battre Voldemort- cessa de battre.

Fin du Prologue

Chapitre 1

_Quand Godric et Salazar s'en mèlent..._

_...aidé de l'auteur, bien entendu..._

_Ça fait des étincelles ! ..._

-

Des étincelles. De magnifiques petites choses éphémères, qui s'envolaient dans l'âtre pour se suspendre à une paroi et mourir. Ephémère. Tout comme la vie de Harry. Une larme coula le long de la joue du jeune homme. Son meilleur ami lui avait parlé de la prophétie et –il avait honte de se l'avouer-, Ron avait eu peur. Peur de mourir, même si c'était pour Harry qu'il le faisait. Alors, il s'était éloigné, peu à peu...

Mais sa mort ne marquait pas seulement une blessure dans le cœur du roux, elle ne marquait pas seulement un vide irremplaçable, ni une douleur horrible dès qu'il pensait ne serait-ce qu'à Poudlard –où eux deux, solidaires et inconscients de la guerre qui se préparait, avaient passé toutes leurs années d'amitié. Non. La mort de Harry Potter, le Survivant, marquait aussi l'avènement de Voldemort. La victoire du Mal contre le Bien.

NON ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Sans s'en rendre compte, Ron s'était peu à peu enfermé dans la vision utopique que le Bien remportait toujours contre le Mal et la fin brutale de son meilleur ami lui remettait les pieds sur terre. Que devrait-il faire à présent ? Rejoindre Voldemort ? S'exiler dans un pays lointain et tout oublier ? Ces deux solutions le répugnaient.

Non, il ne ferait pas ça. Pour la mémoire de Harry.

Deux yeux pleins de larmes mais déterminés se levèrent sur les étincelles et il les remercia tout bas de lui avoir donné la force. _« Pour la communauté sorcière, pour que le Bien gagne, pour qu'un jour, je puisse me dire 'Weasley, t'as vraiment fait du bon boulot', je dois me battre. »_

-

-Hermione...

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait plus rien dire. Elle ne voulait plus parler. Pas après ce qui était arrivé.

-Hermione... insista doucement sa mère.

Celle-ci n'avait jamais vu sa fille dans un état pareil. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, son visage sillonné de traces de larmes qui continuaient de couler. Ses cheveux étaient électriques et plus emmêlés que jamais. Et tout ça, toute cette peine, pour quelque chose qu'Alice**** ne comprenait pas.

Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment parlé du monde de la sorcellerie à ses parents et était devenue plus distante du fait de l'immense gouffre d'incompréhension qui les séparait.

-Je... je veux t'aider ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Ces mots renforcèrent le désespoir aigu de la jeune femme. « _Non, maman, tu ne peux rien faire... On ne lutte pas contre la mort. Tu ne peux rien faire... Et moi non plus !_ »

Elle sanglota de plus belle, sous le regard affolé et perdu de sa mère.

-

_Quelques heures auparavant._

-Albus ! Ce Préfet de Serpentard n'a aucun droit sur mes élèves ! Il...

Minerva McGonnagall s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit un hibou fou furieux débarquer dans la pièce sous l'œil amusé du directeur **** et celui agacé de Severus Rogue. Le hibou se posa directement devant le vieil homme et tendit la patte d'un air si impérieux que Dumbledore lui prit immédiatement la lettre sans oublier de remercier le volatile solennellement ****.

Sourire aux lèvres, Dumbledore ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira un parchemin. Son sourire disparut bien vite, ainsi que toute couleur de son visage. Il faillit s'étouffer, toussa, passa du rouge au bleu et revint à la normal. Alors seulement deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, bientôt suivies par d'autres.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'affola.

-Albus... Reprenez-vous ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Un mauvais pressentiment prit le Maître des Potions à la gorge. Délicatement, il prit la lettre des mains du vieil homme dévasté et la lut rapidement.

_Albus, nous avons un problème._

_J'ai remarqué que la fréquence de sortie de Harry s'est brusquement arrêtée. Je suis allée frappée chez les Dursley et... _(Ici, des larmes avaient quelque peu brouillé l'écriture déjà frénétique, mais Rogue arrivait à lire.)_ ...Harry est... Oh, mon Dieu, c'est même dur de l'écrire... Harry est mort !_

La lettre n'était pas signée mais un coin de l'esprit de Severus se rappelait que c'était Tonks qui avait le tour de garde. L'autre partie de son cerveau était en train de lutter contre la nouvelle qui paraissait complètement impensable.**_  
_**

En état de choc, il articula néanmoins :

-Potter est mort.

-Hein ? Severus, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous plaisantez... Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix était devenue suppliante. Le Survivant ne pouvait pas mourir... Rogue se reprit. Il afficha de nouveau un masque calme et froid et continua :

-J'ai bien peur que non, Minerva.

Et sur ce, il quitta la salle.

-

_Le soir_

La Gazette du Sorcier avait fait une édition spéciale du soir et Drago se retrouvait là, pantelant dans son fauteuil, le journal entre les mains. _« Potter, mort ? Impossible. Et d'une mort naturelle en plus ? Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a inventé encore, comme connerie ? »_ Il se leva, complètement choqué.

Alors... Il n'y aurait plus de batailles en pleine nuit, de duels dans les couloirs, de sourires narquois et de colères contenues

Sur qui pourrait-il se déchaîner, à présent ? Ses amis seraient trop mous, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles l'ignoreraient et pour son bien, il devait rester en contact avec les Serpentards. Soupirant, il partit dans sa chambre, sans oublier de jeter auparavant la Gazette dans le feu. ****

-

_Manoir Jedusor, le même soir_

Voldemort exultait. Ce n'était pas possible ! Le Survivant, Harry Potter, ce microbe gênant était MORT ! MORT !

-Chers Mangemorts, sortez le champagne ! Mon règne a commencé !

-Que s'est-il passé, Maître ? demanda Lucius.

Tout à sa joie, le Mage Noir ne nota pas l'interruption –heureusement pour Malfoy- et continua d'un ton aussi joyeux que pouvait être la voix d'un grand méchant.

-Il est mort, il est mort, il est mort ! Mort ! Harry Potter est mort, naturellement, qui plus est ! Quel débile !

-

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose avait changé. Il en était certain. A vrai dire, pour commencer... Le soleil ne l'avait pas réveillé. D'ailleurs, il ne sentait pas son habituel caresse chaude. Se serait-il assoupi sur la chaise de son bureau ?

Non. Il était allongé, pourtant. Et dans un bon lit douillet –pas comme celui de Privet Drive.

-Où suis-je ? dit-il tout haut.

-Tu es mort, Harry.

Un homme assez musclé, jeune et assez beau se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés sur sa nuque et ses deux yeux verts d'eau brillaient intensément.

-Qui êtes-vous ? continua le Survivant.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Je m'appelle Godric Gryffondor.

« _Heinnn ? C'est quoi, encore, cette connerie ? Pourquoi l'autre, là, il me dit que je suis mort et qu'il est un des fondateur de Poudlard ? »_

-Peut-être qu'il te le dit parce que c'est vrai, suggéra une voix à l'autre bout de la salle.

Cet homme-là était tout le contraire de l'autre. Des cheveux noirs, une peau pâle et des yeux gris acier coupants. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il compara le masque parfait pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments à celui de Rogue. Nul doute que le Maître des Potions de Poudlard faisait pâle figure, à côté de celui-ci.

-Salazar Serpentard.

L'homme s'était approché. Il semblait avoir le même âge que Godric Gryffondor –Harry, en désespoir de cause, s'était résigné à les appeler ainsi- bien que les deux soient complètement différents. Le pire était qu'ils devaient être amis.

-Alors, euh... Je suis mort ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Disons que nous t'avons aidé à t'éteindre...

-QUOI ? Mais vous êtes fous ! Voldemort va régner sur le monde des sorciers !

-Oui. Le temps que tu apprennes ce qui est nécessaire pour le battre.

Au fond de lui, l'adolescent était soulagé de ne pas avoir à tuer Voldemort sans aucune expérience du combat.

-Vous allez m'apprendre ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Eux, deux des grands Fondateurs de Poudlard –il avait fini par croire à leur histoire- allait l'entraîner pour qu'il ait une chance d'envoyer le Mage Noir à la mort !

Son enthousiasme s'éteignit vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que si la première partie de leur histoire était vrai, l'autre aussi. Il _était_ mort.

-Mais... commença-t-il d'une voix rendue un peu plus aigue par le désespoir –il tenta de la contrôler mais ce n'était guère mieux. Comment je vais faire pour le tuer, si je suis déjà mort ?

-Nous te rendrons à la vie. Mais tu auras une autre apparence... Tu auras conservé tes souvenirs, ta puissance –et gagné la notre, également, commença Godric.

-Comment... ? La résurrection n'existe pas ! Les morts... Les morts ne peuvent pas être vivants...

-Non. Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais pu revoir tes parents et Sirius, continua Salazar.

-Mais ça va changer. Si tu fais du bon travail, nous pouvons t'accorder de leur parler.

Plus qu'enthousiaste, Harry leur offrit un grand sourire et les Fondateurs firent de même.

-Bon... Programme des jours qui suivent : magie ancienne, magie runique, magie sans baguette, magie offensive et défensive, potions, métamorphose, invocation... commença Godric.

-Sans oublier escrime, stratégie, arts martiaux, étude des Moldus –oui, oui, ça te servira, tu verras, finit Salazar d'un ton joyeux.

Les deux amis s'entreregardèrent avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine complètement abattue de Harry Potter.

°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°

**Et voilà, je crois que c'est tout, **

**Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît jeunes fous...**

**Hum. Retour en mode normal. Vous connaissez le titre original de cette histoire ? En fait, j'ai demandé « Euh... et le titre ? » (on avait tout planifié... il nous manquait plus que ça, et il nous le manque encore --) et elle m'a répondu... « Hum... » Pas mal comme titre, hein ?**

**Mais bon, on doit opter pour quelque chose de différent. Le titre doit être accrocheur et « Hum... », c'est pas un titre accrocheur. J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Quant à moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire et je vais continuer de ce pas...**

**Voilà, voilà, bonnes reviews (n'hésitez pas à en mettre surtout ) !**

**Ptronille, avec l'aide de sa dévouée ET géniale (autant dans ses écrits que dans ses manières, j'ai nommé...) Lilya !**

**(Clap, clap, clap, bisous, à plus !)**


	2. Entraînement intensif

Chapitre 2

_Entraînement intensif..._

_...Pour les personnages comme pour l'auteur..._

_Aïe aïe aïe !_

-

Salazar avait changé. De morne et inactif, il était passé à sévère et on n'arrivait pas à le faire tenir en place plus d'un quart d'heure **(Nda : 15 min. 13 secondes et quelques millièmes plus exactement) **. Il était très exigeant avec son nouvel élève mais celui-ci s'appliquait tout particulièrement ; il savait que Serpentard reprenait goût à l'enseignement.

Bien vite, Harry avait repris le rythme scolaire et, à son grand étonnement, il s'était découvert plusieurs dons pour l'escrime, la magie runique et sans baguette, offensive, défensive ; par contre, les potions et les arts martiaux n'étaient pas son point fort.

Autant Godric l'encourageait, autant Salazar le rabaissait constamment –ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Rogue- ; mais leurs deux méthodes avaient marché. L'enthousiasme et la colère faisaient office de stimulant ; ayant une forte envie de clouer le bec, Harry se concentrait comme un dingue. Et le Fondateur ne pouvait pas nier les progrès fulgurants de celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son héritier.

Il y avait un avantage à être mort : Harry pouvait travailler des jours et des nuits entières sans s'arrêter, sans sentir la moindre courbature. Il se demanda si dans le monde des vivants, il pourrait toujours tenir ce rythme de dingue.

Ce jour-là, à une semaine exactement de Noël, il avait escrime avec Godric ET Serpentard. C'était le seul cours qu'ils avaient en commun –fort heureusement, car malgré leur amitié profonde, ils se disputaient souvent. Il les considérait à présent comme ses mentors et ses frères, car malgré le fait qu'ils soient morts vieux, ils étaient redevenus jeunes dans le royaume des morts –à leur plus grand plaisir.

« Je n'aimais pas être courbaturé ! » avait affirmé Godric.

Le gymnase était aussi immense que la Grande Salle, à Poudlard. Des tapis recouvraient le sol et c'était aussi ici qu'ils pratiquaient les arts martiaux. Sur un mur était entreposé une telle quantité d'armes que Harry était presque sûr que toutes n'étaient pas « de ce monde », comme on disait. Il porta rapidement son choix sur deux cimeterres **(Nda : et alors ? Harry n'est pas Drizzt mais quand même) ** et se retourna pour voir Gryffondor, en face de lui, tenant une épée à deux mains. Il sentait le regard de Salazar, qui se contentait d'observer. Il savait qu'ensuite, les deux professeurs inverseraient les rôles. A moins que...

Ce fut Godric qui prit l'initiative. Il se fendit en une attaque que le jeune homme évita facilement. Faisant tournoyer ses cimeterres, il tenta de toucher son professeur qui parait calmement.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d' « échauffement », le rythme s'intensifia ; Salazar était impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle son élève se mouvait. Alors, avec un sourire mesquin, il décida... de compliquer les choses. Il pris une rapière dans une main, une dague dans l'autre et attaqua à son tour.

Harry sentit qu'il était attaqué de deux côtés. Séparant ses cimeterres, il para les deux lames et évita la dague. Il se recula et analysa la situation.

Deux ennemis puissants contre lui. Trois lames.

-Parfois, il faut savoir perdre, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il.

Sans attendre, il planta ses armes dans le tapis et s'inclina devant ses maîtres, montrant la nuque. S'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient le frapper et le tuer. C'était une marque de profond respect entre guerriers.

Les professeurs le saluèrent de la même façon. Alors que lui et Salazar se dirigeaient vers les cachots, le Fourchelang prit la parole :

-Harry... On n'a pas vraiment de cadeau de Noël pour toi mais...

-Peu importe ! s'écria-t-il. Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas !

-Ta seule présence est un cadeau ! Je désespérais d'enseigner à nouveau un jour. Mais laisse-moi finir.

Il prit une inspiration et dit :

-Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'autorisation pour que tes parents et Sirius viennent te voir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux :

-Quoi ? Quelle autorisation ?

-Eh bien, Godric et moi sommes enfermés dans une sorte de « bulle » qui nous séparent des autres âmes défuntes. Il faut demander une autorisation aux déités pour pouvoir communiquer. Or, lesdites déités nous ont déjà accordé une immense faveur : ta résurrection. Donc, il était très peu probable que tu puisses rencontrer ta famille.

Il s'interrompit puis reprit :

-Maintenant... Si tu veux rater ton cours de potions, tu le peux...

Harry ferma les yeux. Devant ses paupières fermées défilèrent nombres d'images : des photos de ses parents, Sirius, l'arche, Godric, Salazar et... Voldemort. Tout revenait à lui. Non, ce cours de potions serait un petit pas de plus sur le chemin de la vengeance. Il devait arrêter de regarder toujours en arrière. Bien sûr, il regretterait toujours sa famille ; mais après tout, _ensuite_, n'aurait-il pas l'éternité pour les connaître ?

Des millions de vie dépendait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Il ne _devait_ pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé, et s'élança en direction des cachots. Se rendant soudainement compte que Serpentard était toujours derrière lui, il se retourna :

-Eh ben, tu viens ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Salazar laissa paraître ses sentiments. Interloqué, il suivit le jeune homme enthousiasme jusqu'au laboratoire.

-

Depuis environ dix ans, Harry suivait l'entraînement des Fondateurs et d'autres maîtres que ceux-ci lui avaient présenté sans se lasser. Chaque moment était unique et le jeune homme, sachant parfaitement qu'une année était éphémère, faisait tout pour rendre satisfait ses professeurs –qui étaient notamment très surpris de ce regain d'enthousiasme. Eux-mêmes commençaient à appréhender le moment où Harry devrait les quitter.

La dernière journée, il eut droit à une « surprise » : tous ses maîtres (Leïya, la petite fée, Trevian, le maître demi elfe, Fereniar, un antique paladin un peu philosophe, Huthgar, un nain taciturne, peu loquace mais très intéressant, Jiul, un élémental d'eau, et Grinwald, le fameux mage noir mystérieux, passionné par les Arcanes Sombres) ainsi que Salazar et Godric lui avaient organisé une fête. Il y avait eu aussi sa famille, qu'il avait pu voir durant son séjour chaque Noël –un cadeau d'une déesse nommée Sylun, qui l'aimait particulièrement.

Puis le jour du départ arriva.

Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours le Miroir de Noisiv (**Nda : Vision**), mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ne parleraient-ils plus jamais à cet étudiant qu'ils commençaient à considérer comme un petit frère ?

Leur gorge serrée de tristesse, les maîtres regardaient leur cadet affirmer sa personnalité. Il restait impatient, mais s'était calmé et prenait le temps d'analyser la situation. Sa puissance l'avait rendu sûr de lui, mais pas arrogant. Il portait constamment ses cimeterres accrochés dans son dos, par sécurité.

La pratique de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimancie l'avait rendu maître de ses émotions et doué dans la maîtrise de l'esprit. La persuasion était également devenu un de ses points forts –merci Salazar.

Le jour dit, les trois « frères » se rendirent dans la Salle du Miroir. Les autres n'avaient pas eu le droit de pénétrer la bulle, ce jour-là. Un pentacle avait été tracé sur le sol.

-C'est l'heure, articula difficilement Salazar.

Il avait la gorge nouée, tout comme Harry et Godric. Celui-ci continua :

-Harry... Tu comprends que tu ne peux pas revenir sous le nom de Harry Potter. Nous avons trouvé un nom qui t'irait bien. Caelan. Cela signifie « guerrier puissant ». Tu aimes ?

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme répondit :

-Je serais fier de porter ce nom, Godric, Salazar.

Ils sourirent tristement et le Maître des Potions se détourna pour cacher des larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à couler.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? continua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus aigue que d'habitude.

L'étudiant comprit qu'il n'était pas impatient de le voir partir mais surtout qu'il tenait à cacher qu'il pleurait.

-Je vais y aller... quand vous m'aurez dit comment.

Godric lui expliqua difficilement avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Juste avant qu'Harry ne prononce la dernière incantation, Salazar se retourna, le visage baigné de larmes –tout comme Godric et Harry, qui, eux n'avaient pas honte de le montrer. Le Fourchelang jura :

-Oh, au diable la réputation !

Il enlaça Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Au revoir... Caelan.

-Je ne vous oublierai pas. Vous pourrez être fiers de moi !

-Nous le sommes déjà...

Il se recula et ils regardèrent leur disciple disparaître dans un rayon de lumière.

°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°

**Mon dieu, je chialais, à la fin ! Oh, c'est horrible, ce truc ! Au fait, la règle 356 stipule que les fruits pourris et autres légumes sont interdits dans la fic et qu'on a pas le droit de piquer les cimeterres de Harry ou les armes des autres. La règle 2 stipule que si l'auteur meure, vous n'aurez jamais la suite.**

**Et euh... a fait passer une règle comme quoi on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews. Je m'y oppose mais je veux pas me faire virer , donc, je donne juste un petit mot à onarluca et sajuuk qui trouvaient les commentaires de trop. Voyez, cette fois, je n'en ai pas mis trop (deux ou trois) ! On a décidé de ralentir...**

**Et un petit coucou à tous ceux qui m'ont lu (mushu, sajuuk, pedro0144, underphoenix –dont je reprendrai la fic après celle-ci -, Tiffany Shin, ostrum, emmik, sandjo –merci pour les 2 reviews-, Lilya –eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lol merchiii-, kika, Dark Mione, onarluca et Feu du Ciel –ma toute première review est de toi ! **

**Je vous ADORE TOUS !**

**Et aussi, je tiens à faire de la pub pour : **

**-Que la Lumière soit, de Meldyn and Sether (Lilya et Moi)**

**-Les Temps Changent, de Lilya Potter**

**Et toutes les autres de Lilya **

**Voilà, merci à toi, 'Lia ! T'es la meilleure !**

**Gros zibous, à bientôt**

**Ptronille**


	3. Renaissance

S Chapitre 3

_Renaissance..._

_...d'ailleurs, après la mort que les revieweurs ont lâchement organisé contre l'auteur malgré toutes les Règles 2, moi aussi j'en aurais bien besoin !..._

_...Ou : comment Caelan met les pieds dans le plat..._

**Nda : je ne l'appelle plus Harry puisque sa nouvelle apparence va avec son nouveau nom .**

°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°

Tout était noir. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché ?

Caelan tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ses paupières étaient lourdes ! Il battit plusieurs fois des cils, tentant de supprimer le flou qui l'empêchait de voir. Tout se stabilisa et immédiatement, il s'assit... poussant un grognement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout son corps était ankylosé.

Soupirant, il tenta de se relever –mais que faisait-il sur le sol ? Exécutant rapidement quelques mouvements pour retrouver sa souplesse, il en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Ouf. Le Chaudron Baveur était juste à côté. Souriant, il ne remarqua pas les regards dégoûtés que lui jetaient les Moldus. Il avait changé, mais préférait attendre d'avoir un miroir pour voir à quel point.

Entrant dans le bar, il percuta quelqu'un... Remus Lupin. Avant que celui-ci ne tombe, Caelan l'avait déjà rattrapé par le bras. Etonné des réflexes du jeune homme devant lui, le loup-garou l'étudia. Bien qu'il riait sous cape à voir tant de suspicion sur le visage de son ex-professeur, l'étudiant gardait un visage neutre et son regard n'affichait aucune émotion.

"-Euh... merci", le remercia le lycanthrope.

Lui adressant rapidement un signe de tête en guise de « Pas de quoi », le digne héritier de Godric et Salazar s'avança vers Tom.

"-Excusez-moi... "

Sa voix fit frissonner le barman. La profondeur du ton lui demandait de bien regarder à qui il avait à faire avant de l'ignorer. L'apparence de l'adolescent devant lui le convint de lui accorder une requête, sans ajouter l'habituel « Pouvez pas revenir plus tard ? 'Suis occupé ».

"-O-Oui ? "

Caelan haussa un sourcil :

"-Nul besoin d'avoir peur. En fait, je venais simplement louer une chambre. "

Tom soupira de soulagement, au grand amusement du jeune homme, avant de lui donner la chambre n°13.

"-Comment paierez-vous ? "

Son interlocuteur fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"-Oh... " (Fouillant rapidement sur lui, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver quelques gallions.) " Voilà. Cela suffira ? "

"-Oui, monsieur. Merci monsieur. "

Sur ce, le jeune homme monta rapidement les escaliers, désireux de trouver un miroir. _Pourquoi_ les gens le regardaient-ils ainsi ? Etait-il _si_ moche que ça ? Silencieusement, il pria pour ne pas ressembler à Rogue.

Il entra dans sa chambre et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, se planta devant son miroir. Il en eut presque le souffle coupé. Il était... beau. Même _très_ beau.

De longs cheveux d'un bleu électrique descendaient jusqu'à sa taille ; il les tenaient attachés par un cordon de cuir mais quelques mèches trop courtes lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ses yeux, justement. Ils étaient noirs pailletés d'argent. Il était grand –il devait à présent dépasser Ron de quelques centimètres- et sous ses vêtements moldus –noirs-, on pouvait voir une musculature fine qui témoignait de sa souplesse.

Nul doute que les filles allaient tomber...

Redescendant dans le bar, il ignora les regards convoiteurs de ces dames et passa de l'autre côté –celui sorcier. Comment allait-il faire pour passer ? Jetant rapidement un coup d'œil pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages, il posa la main contre le mur et murmura une incantation. A sa grande satisfaction, les briques s'écartèrent.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se fondre dans la foule mais, il n'y avait pas à dire, son physique ne l'avantageait en rien ; les gens s'écartaient respectueusement sur son passage, sentant l'aura de puissance émanant du personnage. Certains murmuraient même un « Bonjour » empli de respect.

Pourquoi devait-il _toujours_ se faire remarquer ? Rageant, il entra dans Gringotts et aborda un gobelin :

"-Excusez-moi, j'aimerais retirer de l'argent de ce coffre. "

L'activité s'arrêta et les gobelins le regardèrent bizarrement.

"-Quoi ? " s'exclama-t-il irrité.

Tous se remirent au travail, seul la créature à qui il avait parlé le regardait encore étrangement.

"-Qu'y a-t-il ? "

"-Euh... Monsieur, vous venez de parler notre langue... "

"-Impossible. Je m'en serai rendu compte. "

Une voix qui lui semblait familière sans qu'il arrive à poser une tête dessus résonna dans sa tête : « _Un petit cadeau de ma part. Tu peux parler à n'importe quel créature, elle te comprendra »._

"-Euh... Bon. Puis-je accéder à mon coffre ? "

"-Bien sûr, monsieur. "

Il sentit du respect dans la voix du gobelin, chose très inhabituelle ; les gobelins n'étaient guère intéressés par autre chose que l'argent.

"-Avez-vous la clé ? "

Il fouilla sur lui. Godric et Salazar lui avait confié une clé leur appartenant ; il espéra qu'elle ne s'était pas « perdue dans le voyage ». Non. Elle était bel et bien dans sa main. Soulagé, il la tendit à l'employé.

Le voyage en wagonnet se passa parfaitement bien et fut beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'Harry aurait cru. Confirmant ce qu'il pensait, le numéro du coffre était inscrit en lettres de bronze. 17. Seulement.

« _Eh bien ! »_ pensa-t-il. « _Je ne savais pas que les Fondateurs de Poudlard avaient été dans les premiers clients de Gringotts._ »

La porte du coffre disparut, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Comment était-il possible d'être aussi riche ? Il y avait au moins dix fois le coffre des Potter, là-dedans, une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tout ce fric ? »_

Il en prit un gros sac que le gobelin lui réduisit à sa demande –ne tenant pas à faire de la magie sans baguette en public. Il était assez remarqué comme ça !

-

_Un voyage en wagonnet plus tard..._

Lorsqu'il sortit de la banque, Caelan alla tranquillement vers le magasin de Mme Guipure. Il commanda rapidement des vêtements moldus noirs et assez légers pour qu'ils puissent –en cas de combat- se déplacer sans problème. Il prit aussi des robes, une longue cape noire –lorsqu'il ne tenait pas à être remarqué- et une cape de voyage.

Puis, il alla tranquillement chez Ollivander.

Après avoir pris les mesures habituelles, le vieil homme le scruta puis, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il alla dans l'arrière boutique de son magasin et ramena une boîte qui paraissait particulièrement vieille. Il l'ouvrit avec précautions, respectueusement.

La baguette était longue et noire, bien que de fins sillons d'argents la parcourent, s'élargissant au niveau du manche.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct m'a conseillé de vous donner cette baguette. Elle a déjà été utilisée par un sorcier très puissant... Et il était d'accord pour qu'un « sorcier digne de lui » la réutilise un jour. Bois d'ébène, trente-six centimètres, plume de corbeau. On dit même que ledit corbeau d'où vient cette plume était Morgane, sous sa forme Animagus.

"-Et... Qui était ce sorcier ? "

Ollivander le regarda comme si il était fou :

"-Merlin, bien sûr. "

-

_Chemin de Traverse, après que tous les achats aient sagement regagné sa chambre_

Caelan déambulait dans le Chemin de Traverse, savourant le soleil sur sa peau. Cela faisait tellement de temps... Dans le royaume des morts, il faisait froid. Il n'y avait ni soleil, ni lune. Et il était toujours resté à l'intérieur, pensant que l'« extérieur », qui faisait frissonner et Godric et Salazar, ne valait pas le coup d'œil.

Il surprit soudainement un mouvement du coin de l'œil et se jeta à terre juste à temps pour éviter un sortilège de lumière verte... qui percuta la poitrine d'une pauvre sorcière choquée.

Une colère sourde monta en lui. Il fit face à l'assassin et il convoqua ses cimeterres. Voyant sourire dangereux sur les lèvres de son adversaire, le Mangemort tenta de fuir... avant d'être neutralisé par un bretteur émérite.

Sans plus attendre et dans un tourbillon de noir et de bleu électrique, Caelan se jeta dans la mêlée.

-

Coupant, tailladant, blessant, tuant, le jeune homme traçait toujours son chemin parmi les Mangemorts. Ceux qui tentaient de l'ensorceler voyaient leur sort rebondir sur un bouclier d'une grande puissance. Il évitait toujours les Impardonnables, par nombreuses acrobaties et s'arrangeait pour retomber en face d'un de ses adversaire, de la taillader en pièces, et de repartir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus dangereux.

Il repéra un adolescent de son âge, se battant, comme lui, avec des armes blanches, une rapière et une dague. Face à cinq Mangemorts, il semblait s'en sortir avec difficulté. L'héritier des Fondateurs, toujours tourbillonnant mortellement, se rapprocha peu à peu du combattant. Il l'aida et d'une complicité qui ne se trouvait qu'en combat, ils se mirent dos à dos, signant par la même occasion un pacte de protection mutuelle.

Tous les guerriers le savaient : le chant des lames ne se négligeaient pas. Et tout en défendant leurs propriétaires d'attaques de Mangemorts, leurs armes chantaient en cœur le début d'une magnifique amitié fraternelle.

-

_Plus tard_

La bataille était finie ; il en ressortait un lourd tribut, qui aurait pu être bien pire... 87 morts, une centaine de blessés dont 34 ne s'en sortiraient qu'avec difficulté. Partout, des cris, des pleurs, des murmures agonisants. Caelan contempla le macabre spectacle, sans rien ressentir en songeant qu'il avait tué. Il l'avait fait pour la cause qu'il servait et qu'il croyait juste. Qui sait, s'il n'avait pas été là, combien d'innocents en plus seraient tombés ?

Les corps jonchaient le sol, l'un attira son attention. Une petite fille. De 4 ans. Etendue là, livide, exsangue. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais comment avait-on pu occire ce bout de chou sans rien ressentir ? Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais avec, vint la certitude de la justice de ses actes.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement, sa main volant vers la gorge de l'inconnu. Il suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres de la trachée de l'adolescent, qu'il reconnut comme « son frère d'armes ».

Celui-ci arborait un sourire triste, mais résigné.

Le jeune homme en profita pour le détailler.

Il avait de longs cheveux gris-bleu attachés en natte, et ses yeux jaunes ambrés brillaient de compréhension. Caelan sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'il n'était pas complètement humain. Encore un avantage au pacte des armes : la presque parfaite communion entre les deux âmes concernées.

-Je m'appelle Medwyn.

L'étudiant apprécia la voix calme, le ton posé.

-Caelan.

En silence, leurs regards accrochés sans se lâcher, ils se jurèrent une allégeance indissociable.

-Vous êtes demi-elfe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait humain non plus.

-Il est vrai que je suis mort une fois.

-Ça ne se reproduira plus. Pas en ma présence, en tous cas.

-Et vous ne connaîtrez pas non plus les délices du Gouffre, compléta Caelan dans la langue natale de son interlocuteur.

D'un commun accord, ils se serrèrent la main.

(N/Lilya : Oh ! C'est méchant comme fin ça ! (Mais c'est adorablement beau ! ) Ptronille, tu vas pas te faire des amis ! Déjà qu'il a fallu te ressusciter avec beaucoup de mal d'ailleurs, je suis pas sûre qu'on accorde ta renaissance deux fois de suites ! M'enfin, p'têt que si tu te dépêches pour le 4, on t'accordera une petite faveur ! D'ailleurs, je vais aller le lire moi ! . Si l'envie vous prend, laissez des reviews, elle sera contente et bossera encore plus vite ! (Il faut quand même dire qu'elle a fait trois chapitres et commencé le quatrième de cette fic, ainsi que continué un autre chapitre et corrigé deux de mes fics, et tout ça en 3 jours ! Je crois que vous la motivez vraiment ! Bon allez, je lui laisse la parole ! )

Hum. C'est vrai. Le 29 Août est un jour béni.

Enfin, je ne voudrais pas trop vous donner de faux espoirs, donc : je voudrais vous dire qu'à partir de la rentrée, mon rythme ralentira énormément et que j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas . Il est vrai que le chapitre 4 est commencé. Et vrai aussi que je vous adore, que vous me motivez et que j'adore écrire cette fic .

C'est aussi la vérité quand je dis que Caelan et Medwyn sont trop beaux... MDR

Je vous laisse ? Ah, non. Je remercie d'abord : Lilya, greg83, underphoenix, Tiffany Shin, pedro0144, simoi, mushu et zaika, et ceux que n'affiche pas parce que je sais pas quoi --.

MERCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII trouvez l'intrus. Comment ça, « Oh la blague lourde ! » MDR.

J'espère que vous laisserez pleins de reviews ! JE VOUS ZAIMEUUHHHH ! Et je reviens bientôt avec un chap. 4...

Ptronille


	4. Où la rentrée s'approche à pas de géants

  
Chapitre 4 

_Où la rentrée s'approche à pas de géants..._

_...notamment qu'un certain Hagrid aide les pitits nouveaux..._

_...Alors forcément, à la fin, on se retrouve dans le Poudlard Express sans même y penser, à lire tranquillement la Gazette...**(N/Lilya : Je sais pas comment elle fait pour trouver des titre comme ça ! )**_

-

_Poudlard Express, compartiment vide (pour l'instant)_

Toutes ces semaines étaient passées tellement vite que Caelan n'avait pas eu le temps de dire « rentrée » que celle-ci était déjà là. Après l'attaque de Mangemorts, une horde de journalistes l'avait assailli, lui et Medwyn.

Lorsque _toutes_ les fatigantes interviews s'étaient terminées (avec un « Laissez-moi tranquille » prononcé glacialement), son frère d'armes lui avait révélé qu'il repartait avec son clan ; ils ne seraient pas loin de Poudlard et il pourrait toujours l'appeler en cas de besoin.

Il était parti sans se retourner. Plus tard, il avait aperçu plusieurs des amis qu'il avait « dans son ancienne vie ». Certains l'avaient salué respectueusement –ayant vu sa photo dans la Gazette-, d'autres l'avaient ignoré et plusieurs l'avaient méprisé. Parmi ceux-là, son ex-ami Ron Weasley.

-

_Quelques jours plus tôt, Chemin de Traverse._

Ses cheveux roux se détachaient nettement de la foule de capes noires, de robes rouges ou bleues. Il tenait sa sœur par le bras ; elle semblait vouloir se débattre mais ne pouvait rien faire contre la poigne de son frère. Celui-ci, l'air morne et taciturne, jetait des regards noirs à tous ceux qu'il voyait. Ils se dirigeaient vers Fleury et Botts.

Caelan pensa que c'était un bon endroit pour l'aborder et se dirigea à son tour vers la librairie, fronçant légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Ginny tenter d'échapper à son frère. Nonchalamment, il s'appuya contre le mur, observant les deux sorciers progresser, un masque froid sur le visage.

"-Tiens... Ne serait-ce pas « le Sauveur du Chemin de Traverse » ?" demanda sournoisement Ron.

Il avait lâché la rouquine et celle-ci se massait douloureusement le bras. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de contrer son aîné :

"-Et alors, Ron ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?"

Le bretteur, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas parlé effleura doucement le pommeau de ses armes, placées dans son dos, d'une façon significative. Lorsqu'il parla, son ton était froid, neutre, exempté de toute émotion :

"-En effet. J'ai aidé les Aurors contre les Mangemorts. En quoi cela te gênerait-il ?"

Ignorant la question, le roux continua :

"-Bizarre... j'aurais pensé le contraire... Du genre, que tu étais à la botte de Lord Voldemort..."

"-RON !" s'exclama Ginny, choquée, son regard valsant de son frère à l'autre adolescent.

Percevant son regard d'excuse, celui-ci inclina la tête vers elle en un signe ayant une signification très claire : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton frère est un idiot ».

Puis, tournant à nouveau son regard noir, pour une fois dépourvu de paillettes argentées, vers le rouquin, il continua d'un ton glacial qui fit frémir Ron –merci Salazar !- :

"-Si j'étais à la botte de Voldemort (Le mot exprimait tout le mépris qu'il avait pour le Mage Noir), tout ici serait déjà détruit. (Son regard se mit à luire d'une façon dangereuse et Ron eut un mouvement de recul : ) La prochaine fois que tu me traites de Mangemort, je ferais autre chose que de te clouer le bec. Surveille tes paroles, Weasley."

« Weasley » plissa les yeux :

"-Une menace ?"

"-Une avertissement." rectifia Caelan. (1)

Avec un autre regard d'excuse, Ginny avait suivi son frère dans la librairie.

-

Caelan, plongé dans ses pensées, se rappela son sentiment d'horreur quand il avait eu « le nouveau Ron ».

**At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side**

Puis il se souvint de la colère qui l'avait pris. Comment avait-il le droit de traiter les gens comme ça ? Peut-être faisait-il son deuil ? Non. Même un deuil ne justifiait pas une telle attitude.

**But then I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong**

Il avait dû puiser dans toute sa réserve de patience pour ne pas lui crier : "Ron, arrêtes ! C'est moi ! " Il avait dû être fort. Plus fort que sa tristesse.

**It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
**

Le soir, il ne se le cachait pas ; il n'avait pas pû s'empêcher de pleurer. Au nom des Fondateurs, comment pourrait-il supporter une telle peine ? Comment, en public, ferait-il pour se maîtriser ?

**  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry**

Mais il devait le faire. Pour lui. Pour ses parents. Pour Sirius.

**  
But now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
**

Il devait se détacher de Ron. Oublier leur grande amitié. Car visiblement, Weasley n'aimait pas qu'il montre sa vrai personnalité. Alors, une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il murmurait : « Adieu, Ron. »

**I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
and now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me**

Voldemort... Pensait-il qu'il cèderait, à voir tous ses amis mourir ou le mépriser, ou à tuer des Mangemorts ? Oh non... Il ne tomberait pas. Bien sûr, il avait cette horrible sensation de vide... Mais il survivrait. Il ne cèderai pas. Pas lui, il n'avait pas le droit. Pas maintenant. Tant qu'il saurait aimer… Tant qu'il saurait aimer, il aurait un avantage sur Voldemort.

**Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive (2)**

Alors, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur… Drago Malfoy. Reprenant un masque froid, il leva un sourcil en direction du nouveau venu. Celui-ci le salua d'un signe de tête et s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui. Caelan se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait ni Crabbe ni Goyle, et approuva en son for intérieur le geste de Malfoy quand il avait décidé de s'en débarrasser.

"-Bonjour", commença le blond d'une voix totalement neutre.

Utilisant la Légilimencie développée en compagnie du grand Salazar Serpentard, il observa le jeune homme en face de lui. Il semblait nerveux. Nerveux ? Pourquoi le serait-il ?

"-J'ai... vu l'article dans la Gazette. Bravo..."

Et voilà la cause de sa nervosité... Voyant le regard de son interlocuteur devenir complètement noir, Drago continua, un peu précipitamment :

"-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais en savoir plus sur Poudlard... "

« _Pourquoi pas après tout ? Poudlard du point de vue d'un Serpentard... Intéressant. »_

D'un signe de tête, il autorisa le blond à continuer. Celui-ci, rassuré de voir à nouveau des paillettes argentées danser dans les obsidiennes noires de celui qui, il l'espérait, deviendrait son ami, soupira –presque- imperceptiblement de soulagement et reprit :

"-Je suppose que tu connais tout sur les maisons... A part peut-être l'espèce de guerre ouverte qui séparent deux d'entre elles. Serpentard et Gryffondor. Les ambitieux rusés contre les forts courageux. Ou encore (Il serra les dents en disant : ) les « Mangemorts » contre les « Gentils Petits Gryffondors ». "

"-Pourquoi vous appelle-t-on Mangemorts ? Vous n'êtes pas encore sortis de l'école et je suis sûr que beaucoup de lècheraient pas les bottes de Voldemort s'ils avaient le choix. Et on va dire que d'après ce que tu me dis, les Gryffondors n'ont pas l'air d'encourager ceux qui peuvent être sauvés. "

"-Tu as raison, bien sûr, mais je suppose aussi que tu connais la réputation de Salazar Serpentard ?" demanda Malfoy.

Un étrange et fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du nouveau.

"-Oui, je le connais. Ça aussi, je suis sûr que c'est n'importe quoi. "

"-Et pourtant, il paraît que dans sa Chambre des Secrets, il y avait un basilic ! "

Le blond eut un regard lointain. La voix doucereuse de celui qui avait contré une attaque de Mangemorts le fit sursauter :

"-Ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait placé là. "

"-Comment peux-tu savoir ? " Il le croyait, bien sûr, mais était perplexe.

"-Et toi ? " demanda-t-il, les paillettes argentées dansant dans ses yeux, amusées. "Comment peux-tu savoir ? "

-

**Nda : j'aurais pu arrêter là. Mais je suis pas méchante. Pour la peine, vous me tuez pas ! Et si vous me tuez, vous me résurrectez parce que je vous mets un passage avec Mione _(N/Lilya : C'est vrai qu'un arrêt comme celui-là c'est pas supportable ! Continue Clem ! )_**

**-**

_Poudlard, Devant la Grande Salle._

Cela devait faire au moins une demi-heure qu'il patientait –ou plutôt s'impatientait- en dehors de la Grande Salle. Il avait voulu rester discret alors était entré avant tout le monde pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre. Personne ne l'avait aperçu –pour une fois !

Croisant les bras, prenant son mal en patience, il s'assit et soupira.

"-Brrrrrroonnnjourrrrrrr... "

Il se retint de sursauter et regarda autour de lui. Juste à côté de lui, Miss Teigne.

« _Les chats parlent ? Ou... j'hallucine ! Mais, oui, c'est ça, je vais me réveiller, me rendre compte que toute cette histoire d'Harry Potter n'existe pas, que les sorciers n'existent pas, que je suis une fille qui veut être écrivain et connue sous le pseudo de Ptronille. Il suffit que je me pince... »_

Il se pinça. Il ne se réveilla pas.

"-Euh, bonjour... " Il savait qu'il parlait comme elle.

_« Est-ce ça fera ça aussi avec Mam'selle la Mouche ? »_

"-Strrressé, dearrr ? "

"-Assez, oui. "

"-J'espèrrre que tu serrras chez les lions. Ils me rrressemblent plus... "

"-Oh. Bien. Merci. "

Sans se gêner, elle sauta sur ses genoux.

"-Tu es plus gentil que mon maîtrrre. Il ne me parrrle jamais. "

Elle se mit tranquillement à ronronner, ayant d'hors et déjà trouvé son maître –hilare.

-

_Grande Salle, après le discours endormant habituel de Dumbledore. _

Tout le monde attendait que Dumbledore finisse son discours. Lui, ne semblait pas s'en soucier, bavardant tranquillement avec une Minerva intriguée. Soudain, il se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main et se releva :

"-Chers élèves, je crois avoir oublié de vous signaler l'arrivée d'un nouveau septième année. Veuillez bien accueillir M... (à McGonnagall : ) Il s'appelle Caelan comment, déjà ? "

"-Il n'a pas de nom de famille. " grinça-t-elle.

"-Oh. Euh, Veuillez bien accueillir M. Caelan ! "

Un jeune homme fit son entrée. Il avait le maintien fier, la tête haute et ressemblait à un prince. Ses longs cheveux bleus électriques (3) attachés sur sa nuque le démarquaient.

Tous purent voir les deux cimeterres accrochés dans son dos ; tous purent admirer la musculature fine du jeune homme.

Ses yeux noirs pailletés d'argent sondaient la salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde sur le Professeur Rogue tandis qu'un imperceptible sourire étirait ses lèvres. Si le Maître des Potions tentait la Légilimencie, il serait bien accueilli... Son regard s'arrêta à nouveau sur quelqu'un : Hermione Granger, qui semblait se disputer avec Ron. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'elle ne casse le contact en baissant les yeux, légèrement rougissante.

Autour de lui, des gloussements féminins s'élevaient tandis qu'elles le reluquaient. Il les ignora. Traditionnellement, il s'assit sur le tabouret et on lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Le silence se fit, seulement troublé par une Miss Teigne ronronnante, sur ses genoux, tandis que Rusard manquait de s'étrangler.

-

_Sous le Choixpeau._

"-Eh bien mon garçon, que fais-tu là ? Oh, tu as rencontrés les grands Fondateurs de Poudlard... C'est bien. Comment as-tu fait ? "

"-Je suis mort. " répliqua sarcastiquement l'autre.

"-Hum. Et dire que c'est une expérience que je ne pourrais jamais vivre... Où veux-tu aller, cette fois, Harry Potter ? "

"-A Serpentard. Et... " rajouta-t-il avant que le Choixpeau ne puisse hurler le nom de sa nouvelle maison. "Ne divulgue à **personne** mon identité, ou je te jure que ce que tu connaîtras sera bien pire que la mort... "

"-Sans problème. Bonne année, à... SERPENTARD !"

-

**Nda : Moi ? Je vous ai pas promis de moment avec Hermione ? -- Bon d'accord. OK. Mais pas de plainte, hein ?**

-

_Toujours dans la Grande Salle._

Caelan poussa gentiment Miss Teigne de ses genoux. La chatte sauta agilement sur le sol et le suivit, toujours ronronnante, jusqu'à la table des Serpents où il s'installa tranquillement avec Drago.

Ainsi, dans le plus grand des silences, finit le dîner.

-

_Tour d'Astronomie, onze heures du soir_

_-_

Il était assis sur le muret, fixant sans aucune peur le ciel étoilé, presque sans avoir conscience des mètres de vide qui le séparait du sol. Plongé dans ses pensées sinistres. Personne ne l'avait reconnu –évidemment- mais à présent qu'il était à Serpentard, ça allait être dur d'établir une réputation de protecteur.

« _Non. »_ corrigea-t-il. « _Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Si je dois tuer Voldemort, mieux vaut qu'il ne connaisse pas mon identité et qu'il me sous-estime. »_

Il ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir mais ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'une voix familière, semblant surprise de le trouver là, lui demanda :

"-Tu n'as pas peur de tomber ? "

"-Non. Après tout, qu'y a-t-il de plus en bas que la mort ? "

"-Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ? "

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, un léger, presque inexistant, sourire aux lèvres :

"-Qui est à Gryffondor ? Toi, ou moi ? "

Elle ne répondit pas. Tout à coup, elle lui lança :

"-Qui es-tu ? "

Il comprit que ce n'était pas son nom qu'elle voulait. Alors, tout doucement, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, d'un ton presque doux, il lui répondit :

"-Et toi, petite Hermione... qui es-tu ? "

°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°

_(1) **Nda : **ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose qui sonne comme « Un passage de In the Past », par hasard ? Mdr... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...**(N/Lilya : Tiens… je me disais aussi… ça me rappelait quelque chose … ! mdr)**_

_(2) Extraits de « I will survive », de Gloria Gaynor._

_(3) Nda : la couleur, ils sont pas électriques, ses cheveux, non mais !**mdr**_

**Il est toujours interdit de me tuer vu que je vous ai donné un passage. Minime mais quand même. XD, à bientôt, je vous adore !_ (N/Lilya et moi j'aimerais dire à underphoenix que c'est ELLE qui a commencé à « sortir » le polochon ! Et toi aussi si je ne m'abuse ! Ouin, je ne suis que la victime moi dans tout ça ! mdr. En tous cas, Ptronille, continue comme ça !)_**

**Ptronille.**


	5. Rendre une journée banale, intéressante

Chapitre 5

(O.o) Déjààà ?

_Comment rendre une journée de cours banale très intéressante ?..._

_... Disons que j'aimerais aussi avoir ce don parfois --..._

_... Par Caelan et notre cher ami Weasley, Malfoy et leurs suiveurs respectifs !_

**Nda : Bon. Aujourd'hui, 31 Août 2005 est le dernier jour où le postage sera chaque jour. Parce que demain, c'est la rentrée de Lilya. Ben ouais. Pas drôle._ (N/Lilya : Non, pas drole, pas du tout même… Je veux pas ! lol)_ Et moi c'est le 5 septembre. Désolée mais attendez-vous à un ralentissement du postage, voire même un TRES GROS ralentissement. Vous savez bien que les débuts d'année sont toujours difficiles. Celle-là ne fait pas exception à la règle --.**

**Bien, sur une note plus joyeuse... Ben... Le chapitre (mdr, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?) !**

**-**

Caelan resta longtemps éveillé sur le muret de la Tour, fixant les étoiles, songeant à Godric et Salazar. Ils lui manquaient. Mais c'était le devoir qu'ils lui avaient donné de partir du royaume des morts, pour tuer Voldemort et rétablir leur honneur, à tous les deux. Il savait aussi qu'en ce moment, les Deux Fondateurs devaient être en train de le regarder grâce au miroir de Noisiv.

Vers minuit et demi, après le départ d'Hermione, il descendit de son muret, et, se fiant à ses sens développés, passa inaperçu de Rusard –puisque Miss Teigne dormait avec lui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Rasant les murs, il se rendit invisible d'un sort lorsqu'il entendit une respiration rauque et irrégulière, provenant d'un couloir perpendiculaire.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha de l'angle du corridor et prêt à dégainer ses cimeterres, jeta un œil et en eut le souffle coupé. Là, devant lui... Medwyn ! Que faisait-il ici ?

Son frère d'armes n'avait pas l'air bien en point. Il avait la lèvre enflée et de nombreuses striures sanglantes sur son corps témoignaient des blessures qu'il avait reçues. Son souffle était faible et irrégulier ; appuyé contre le mur déjà tâché de sang, il semblait chercher de l'air désespérément.

_« Hémorragie interne ?_ » se demanda Caelan. Peu lui importait. Il devait sauver son ami. C'était à la vie, à la mort, entre eux.

Sans plus se soucier de son invisibilité, il fronça les sourcils en se concentrant, leva les mains à hauteur de ses yeux et prononça d'une voix basse, grave et neutre. Des runes apparurent autour du demi-elfe, qui lui, semblait hésiter entre croire au miracle de voir Caelan et croire que c'était un rêve.

Les runes se mirent à danser de plus en vite, semblant ne plus se distinguer les unes des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent, grâce à un mot de pouvoir prononcé par le Serpentard, presque docilement sur la poitrine de Medwyn.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement, presque entièrement guéri, et sembla finalement croire à la première hypothèse. Un sourire de reconnaissance aux lèvres et une profonde gratitude dans les yeux, il prit Caelan dans une brève mais fraternelle étreinte (**1**).

Celui-ci décida, voyant les traits fatigués de son ami, décida de l'amener à l'infirmerie, et peu importait l'heure. Malgré son sort, le demi-elfe avait besoin de soins assez urgents, quitte à déranger Pomfresh pendant la nuit.

Sans faire de mouvements brusques, il amena Medwyn jusqu'à l'aile hospitalière, faisant la sourde oreille aux « Arrête, je vais bien ! », « Non, pas la torture de l'infirmerie, s'il te plaît... » et autres « Ça va t'apporter des ennuis et je ne veux pas t'apporter des ennuis ! » épuisés.

Il poussa la porte et allongea le demi-elfe sur un lit. Lui ordonnant sévèrement de ne pas bouger d'ici, il alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Pomfresh. Quand celle-ci lui ouvrit, elle avait un bonnet de nuit à pompon (2) sur la tête et semblait avoir besoin de trois bonnes doses de café... ou d'un seau d'eau sur le crâne.

Lorsqu'elle fut complètement trempée et eut –enfin- la réaction de se ruer dans la pièce principale pour assassiner Caelan, elle remarqua le demi-elfe. En voyant qu'il était blessé –du moins encore un peu-, elle fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers le Serpentard, demandant des explications.

"-Un ami. Que j'ai retrouvé au détour d'un couloir. Oh, et ne me regardez pas comme ça. " rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard chargé de reproches de l'infirmière. "Si je n'avais pas été là, Medwyn serait déjà très loin... "

"-Je confirme. "

La voix mélodieuse de son nouveau patient la fit sursauter et elle remarqua les oreilles légèrement plus pointues que la normale. Souriante, elle se tourna vers l'élève :

"-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des amis demi-elfes, Monsieur... Euh... "

"-Caelan. " compléta-t-il. "S'il vous plaît, occupez-vous en jusqu'à demain matin... Voire plus. Et assurez-vous qu'il dorme. "

Pom Pom rit en entendant le "Traître ! " sonore lancé par le demi-elfe.

En vérité, celui-ci posait un regard plein de reconnaissance sur l'élève et elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à le punir. Arborant une fausse mine sévère –elle y mit pourtant tout ce qu'elle pouvait-, elle se tourna vers le Serpentard :

"-Maintenant, retournez dans votre salle commune. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, à cette heure ! "

Il obtempéra, mais ajouta malicieusement, juste avant de passer la porte :

"-Madame Pomfresh... Vous êtes une très mauvaise comédienne. "

(3)

-

_Salle Commune des Serpentards, 6 heures du matin_

Il avait à peine pu dormir deux heures ; cela ne le gênait pas, étant habitué à suivre des horaires impossibles dans le royaume des morts, en compagnie de Godric et Salazar. A présent, assis sur un fauteuil confortable, il fixait distraitement le feu, plongé –pour changer- dans ses pensées.

Comment Medwyn s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Qui l'avait blessé ? Et pourquoi, au nom du ciel, l'avait-on si bien amoché ? Quel crime avait-il fait ?

Bien sûr, Caelan ne pensait pas son ami capable d'un « crime ». Mais alors... y aurait-il eu une bataille d'où il aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir ? _Que s'était-il passé ?_

Inquiet, il aurait voulu de suite se rendre à l'infirmerie mais il désirait néanmoins laisser un peu de sommeil à l'infirmière –qui, il n'en doutait pas, l'avait bien mérité. Soupirant de frustration mais décidé à garder ses sentiments pour lui, il se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, tête renversé contre le repose-tête, fixant le plafond.

-

Ce fut dans cet état que Drago trouva son nouvel ami, une heure et demie plus tard : presque détendu.

"-Alors ? En forme ? " demanda-t-il joyeusement à Caelan.

Il remarqua que celui-ci était en tenue moldue et ne portait pas de robes mais s'était arrangé pour que ses vêtements ressemblent à l'uniforme à tel point que les professeurs ne verraient rien. Il vit aussi qu'il n'avait pas ses cimeterres.

Le mystérieux jeune homme se redressa un peu et tourna un regard grave vers le blond :

"-Si je vais bien ? Franchement, non. " (4)

"-Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? "

"-Hum. Disons que mon seul et unique ami est à l'infirmerie et qu'il a bien failli y passer. "

La blancheur du teint de Drago pouvait rivaliser avec un mort.

"-C'est vrai ? " articula-t-il.

"-Bien sûr que c'est vrai. "

Pour la première fois, le visage sombre de son ami exprimait quelque chose, une tristesse qui pouvait paraître minime tant qu'on ne creusait pas...

"-Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais aller le voir... "

"-Non, non. Je peux t'accompagner ? "

Un très léger sourire étira les lèvres de Caelan :

"-Bien sûr que tu peux ! "

Il remonta rapidement chercher ses cimeterres et ils s'approchèrent du pan de mur qui les menait à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune. Ils furent bloqués par Crabbe et Goyle.

"-Eh, le nouveau ! Fais ton discret un peu, on veut pas avoir des points en moins à cause de ton... accoutrement. "

"-Ouuuh... Mes p'tits gars, j'ai l'impression que vous ne vous êtes pas regardés... "

Le jeune homme lorgna de façon significative une tâche sur l'uniforme de Goyle. Drago crut bon d'intervenir :

"-Crabbe, Goyle, laissez-le. "

Sa voix était froide, coupante mais n'impressionna pas les deux armoires à glace.

"-Ah ouais ? " ricana le premier. "Et tu vas nous faire quoi ? "

Avec un plaisir évident, il s'apprêta à lancer un coup de poing à Malfoy... mais c'était sans compter sur le nouvel élève. Celui-ci intercepta le bras avec une rapidité fulgurante et sans plus attendre lui tordit violemment le poignet. Crabbe hurla, Goyle hurla à son tour –de peur, cette fois-ci- et à eux deux, ils réveillèrent sûrement les trois quarts des étudiants de Poudlard.

Caelan lâcha la brute et les deux gêneurs partirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il sortit silencieusement de la Salle Commune, accompagné Drago.

-

Medwyn dormait comme un bienheureux. L'aura de sérénité qui se dégageait de lui était communicative. Les deux élèves venus le voir restèrent silencieux, debout à son chevet jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh les somme gentiment d'aller manger.

Les deux Serpentards firent leur chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle et personne –pour une fois- ne les dérangea. Ils mangèrent encore une fois en silence, mais alors que les emplois du temps circulaient, Drago ne put retenir une question :

"-Ton ami... C'est un hybride, hein ? "

Les yeux de son ami virèrent au noir, d'un noir si profond que Drago crut s'y noyer. Il frémit lorsque la voix glaciale chuchota à son oreille :

"-Traite-le encore d'hybride et tu le regretteras. Je te le promets. "

Un vent de mauvais augure se leva dans la salle, la température chuta de quelques degrés. Il avait cessé de sourire et regardait le blond avec un mépris visible.

Avec une démarche féline, il se leva et passa les Grandes Portes, qui se refermèrent sur lui avec un bruit sourd.

-

Il avait à présent cours de DCFM –heureusement sans Drago, qui avait abandonné le cours. Le professeur était vieux ainsi que le prouvait les nombreuses rides et le crâne dégarni. Mr. Tottle (5) paraissait ne pas se rendre compte des agissements de Voldemort. Il en était encore à l'époque de Grindwald et leur faisait suivre une théorie de défense contre les Soul Eaters, les Mangeurs d'Âme (6), qui ne leur servait à rien vu que c'était essentiellement de la pratique.

Connaissant déjà ce dont parlait le professeur, il s'ennuyait follement. Tout à coup, un papier atterrit devant lui.

« Retrouve-moi à cinq heures dans le couloir abandonné du 9eme étage. R.W (**Nda OBLIGATOIRE : on dit que c'est le dernier étage, le 9eme**) »

R.W. Ron Weasley. Cet idiot. Son ex-ami.

Caelan soupira. Le Gryffondor ne viendrait sans doute pas seul. Très bien. Croisant les jambes, sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres, il porta ce qu'il pouvait d'attention sur le cours.

« _Venez, venez. Je vous attends._ »

-

_**Nda : ah ah... dernière partie du chapitre. (Mouarf, mouarf, je suis méchante de faire si court, hein ?)**_

_9eme étage, 17 heures_

L'adolescent était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il semblait détendu et personne n'aurait cru qu'il attendait quelque chose. C'était pourtant son cas. Ses cimeterres accrochés dans le dos, il pouvait intimider n'importe qui. Même Ronald Weasley, sûrement le plus courageux –et le plus stupide- Gryffondor de cette époque.

Le roux ne voulait pas l'admettre mais le Serpentard l'effrayait. Oh, pas comme si des alarmes sonnaient en lui. Mais une angoisse sourde qui lui disait « Attaque-le et tu le regretteras. Attaque-le et tu le regretteras. Attaque-le et... ». Et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup plus que les alarmes.

Il était accompagné de Seamus et Dean, Neville n'ayant pas voulu se joindre à sa cause –il respectait le Serpentard.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le couloir, il croisa les deux yeux noirs de Caelan (7) et l'incertitude l'envahit. Mais il repensa à SA Hermione qui était revenue tard et rêveuse, les yeux brillants. Il en avait vite conclu qu'il l'avait rencontré...

Et il avait décidé de lui donner une leçon. C'était la première fois qu'il mettrait en pratique des sorts de magie noire mais il était sûr de pouvoir gagner, avec sa nouvelle puissance.

Lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard complètement détendu, il ne se méfia pas. Prenant l'initiative, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'étourdissement sur son ennemi. Celui-ci exécuta rapidement une roulade et se redressa devant Ron, cimeterres aux poings.

"-Silencio ! " lança rapidement Dean.

Le sort n'eut pas le temps de toucher l'adversaire, celui-ci tourbillonnait déjà devant le jeune Thomas. Celui-ci recula, de peur que les lames de touchent, trébucha et s'étala par terre. Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée lorsque la furie se tourna vers Seamus. Ron lança un sort dans le dos de Caelan mais un bouclier l'absorba.

Seamus tomba à son tour et ils regardèrent, médusés leur camarade de chambre et le Serpentard se mettre face à face.

"-Ne touche plus à elle, compris ? " menaça Weasley.

"-De qui parles-tu ? "

"-D'Hermione. NE T'APPROCHE PLUS D'ELLE ! "

Le nouveau fronça les sourcils, jouant la comédie.

"-Hermione ? Oh... Granger. (Sa voix était chargée d'une indifférence qu'il était loin de ressentir. _Comment Ron avait-il pu tomber si bas ?_) Si tu la veux, Weasley, je te conseille de ne pas t'y prendre ainsi. Si elle l'apprend, elle risque de ne pas apprécier. "

Le Gryffondor se lança dans une incantation. Il n'avait plus le choix.

"-Ron, arrête ! " s'écria une voix.

Caelan ferma les yeux. Pas Hermione. Pas ici. Pas _comme ça_.

Rapidement, le Serpentard mit des boucliers autour de Seamus, Dean et d'Hermione, ayant reconnu à l'incantation que Ron lançait une boule de feu. L'imprudent ! Se lançant lui-même dans une incantation rapide, il tenta d'arrêter le sort qui pourrait faire s'effondrer le plafond sur eux.

Alors que la dernière syllabe franchissait les lèvres du Gryffondor, l'héritier des Fondateurs en était au dernier mot. Vite, vite... La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un torrent de flammes.

-

Etrangement, les trois Gryffondors Thomas, Granger et Finnigan virent le feu se propager autour d'eux sans rien sentir. Ils comprirent que quelque chose les avait protégé. Or, ce ne devait sûrement pas être Ron...

Ils entendirent une explosion et le feu disparut... laissant place à une chute de pierre bouchant les extrémités du couloir. Bizarre... Le plafond au-dessus restait en suspension, comme retenu par quelque chose. Ils s'approchèrent du roux, évanoui, et d'un Caelan livide. Celui-ci prit la parole :

"-Barrez-vous... Ça va s'effondrer. "

"-Mais et toi ? " s'écria Dean.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de l'ex-Survivant :

"-Moi ? Je vais m'en sortir. Je m'en sors toujours. Emmenez Weasley. Et allez à l'infirmerie..."

Dean et Seamus portèrent Ron et fixant Hermione qui restait près du Serpentard.

"-Allez-y. Je vous rejoins. "

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent par un passage secret. La Gryffondor regarda Caelan :

"-Comment pensais-tu partir ? Mon Dieu, tu es vraiment stupide ! Tu n'as plus de forces ! "

"-Si... mais elles sont bien cachées... " plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione le soutint et ils passèrent à leur tour par le passage secret. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent en sûreté au quatrième, le dernier étage de Poudlard s'effondra.

°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°l°

_Nda (1) : il n'y aura RIEN entre eux, et Med' se trouvera peut-être une petite amie, alias Moua mdr **(N/Lilya : Non moi, non moi ! mdr)**_

_Nda (2) : c'est un jeu de mot. Pompon, Pompom...**(N/Lilya : Et non c'est pas lourd ! XD)**_

_Nda (3) : Ouaaah... c'était trop mimi ce passage je trouve ** (N/Lilya : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D)**_

_Nda (4) : Wow, on dirait Godric mdr ! Tellement direct… **(N/Lilya : C'est Severus aussi ! mdr ! Non Caelan, me tue pas ! XD)**_

_Nda (5) : En hommage au film « Les autres » qui est GE-NIAL (mais qui fout la frousse, ah la la...) –clin d'œil à ma Brunelle _

_Nda (6) : Comment ça « Comme dans In the Past » ? Quel In the Past ? Mdr..._

_Nda (7) : Plus de paillettes, gniark gniark…_

**NDA : Ben voilà ! c'était bien ? Ouais ? Bon. Le 6 viendra bientôt et euh... préparez-vous parce qu'il sera assez... sombre. Hum. Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant et je vous laisse la place, mes pitis revieweurs que j'ADOREUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! _(N/Lilya : Sadique ! Sadique, sadique, sadique ! prend un tambour et chante en rythme Sadique sadique sadique ! mdr. Bon, je pense que mon avis est donné )_**

**BISOOOOOOOS !**

**Ptronille**


	6. comment les disputes deviennent futiles

Chapitre 6

_Comment les engueulades deviennent insignifiantes..._

_...Comment le désespoir gagne les gens..._

_Dès que des hommes appelés Mangemorts se pointent..._

**Nda : Un passage de ce chapitre est assez gore. A l'avenir, je mettrais deux étoiles lorsqu'il s'agit d'un de ces passages.**

-

_Deux semaines plus tard, après avoir passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie..._

C'était un mardi. Il avait DCFM, avec l'exaspérant M. Tottle. Le seul fait qui le faisait tenir était que Medwyn serait là, à l'attendre à la fin du cours. Mme Pomfresh l'avait –enfin- laissé sortir...

Son regard dériva lentement vers Hermione, assise non loin de lui. Ron n'était pas devenu moins possessif envers elle, bien qu'elle ait commencé à se rebeller. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, c'était un regard reconnaissant qu'il voyait sur son visage. Mais il savait qu'elle avait encore des doutes. Hermione resterait toujours Hermione...

Personne n'avait encore compris ce qui avait fait s'effondrer le 9eme étage. Caelan avait posé un sort de non détection de la magie noire. Il préférait pouvoir surveiller Weasley que de devoir lui courir après lorsqu'il serait devenu Mage Noir.

S'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il était immensément troublé. Ron, un Mage Noir ? Il semblait haïr les Mangemorts, pourtant... Le jeune Serpentard ne comprenait pas. Encore, utiliser la magie « noire » à bon escient, d'accord. Mais là, le Gryffondor avait visé des élèves !

Son regard dériva à nouveau ; cette fois vers la fenêtre. Il surprit le vol d'un corbeau... Etrange. Ils étaient nombreux, ces temps-ci. Comme si...

Soudain, la voix amplifiée de McGonnagall le fit presque sursauter :

"-Que tous les élèves rentrent dans leurs salles communes. Attaque de Mangemorts. Fermeture des portes et protections enclenchées. "

Les étudiants se levèrent ; certains hurlèrent, d'autres se précipitèrent vers la sortie, quelques-uns essayaient de rester calme sans y parvenir très longtemps.

Caelan fut le dernier à gagner la porte ; il fut surpris et heureux de voir Medwyn, devant lui.

"-Tu as entendu ? " lui demanda-t-il rapidement, prenant la direction opposée de celle des autres élèves.

"-Bien sûr. " répondit le demi-elfe.

"M. Caelan, où croyez-vous aller ? " lui demanda la voix sèche de Rogue alors que le jeune homme et son ami atteignaient le hall.

"-A votre avis ? Dehors ! "

"-Ce n'est pas votre place. Dégagez d'ici. " **(1)**

"-Vous êtes fous ? Vous rendez-vous compte que vous condamnez des élèves ! " siffla le Serpentard d'un ton glacial. **(2)**

En effet, certains élèves étaient en botanique, d'autres en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Etonnamment, Rogue baissa les yeux mais les releva, hargneux :

"-Bien sûr que nous en avons conscience. Mais mieux vaut laisser mourir une quarantaine d'élèves que de laisser faire un massacre ! "

"-Ouvrez-moi. Ou je vous jure que je trouve un autre moyen de passer. "

"-Ah oui ? " continua Rogue, moqueur. "Et comment ? Vous ne vous appelez pas Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant, partez d'ici !"

"-Avec plaisir... "

Caelan lança un regard à Medwyn et un léger sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres.

"-Prêt, Med' ? "

Sans s'étonner du surnom, le demi-elfe lui fit un clin d'œil.

"-Toujours prêt. "

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux, se concentra et visualisa le mur devant lui. Trente secondes plus tard, un énorme trou béant apparaissait juste à côté des Grandes Portes. Les deux guerriers empruntèrent cette sortie et l'étudiant lança une dernière chose au Rogue déconcerté :

"-Hum. Monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est un passage que seuls peuvent utiliser les gens dignes de ma confiance. Bonne chance. "

Et sans attendre, il s'élança, cimeterres aux poings, vers les Mangemorts.

-

_Un peu plus tôt dans la journée_.

Le Serpentard était inquiet et déçu.

_Pourquoi_, au nom de Merlin, avait-il du sortir cette bourde au sujet de Medwyn ? Pourquoi était-ce le mot « hybride » qui lui était venu spontanément ? Pourquoi devait-il _toujours_ foutre en l'air toutes ses chances ? Déjà, en première année, il avait perdu une amitié avant même que celle-ci ne commence... Ensuite, il y avait la situation actuelle...

Dire qu'il avait failli s'étrangler lorsqu'il avait appris que Caelan était à l'infirmerie ! Drago soupira. Fichue éducation ! Fichus sarcasmes ! Fichus parents, fichus Malfoy, fichus Sang-Purs ! **(3)**

Il en aurait hurlé.

Il aurait du aller s'excuser, dire qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, que les hybrides –non, se corrigea-t-il, les autres races- étaient sûrement plus intelligents que lui... Mais sa fierté le retenait. Fichue fierté, tiens !

Un mouvement, en lisière de la forêt interdite, le sortit de ses fichues pensées. Il vit un homme encapuchonné, complètement abasourdi, sûrement du fait que Malfoy l'ait vu. « _J'ai sûrement piqué le tic à Caelan ! Lui aussi aurait tout de suite repéré les Mangemorts. »_ Il eut un sourire à cette pensée, qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte... Poudlard était attaqué ! **(4)**

"- Monsieur ! " demanda-t-il, tentant de rester calme.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Tu peux pas écouter comme tout le monde ? " grogna Hagrid.

"-Désolé, mais j'estime que la situation est trop importante pour attendre que vous ne vouliez m'adresser la parole. " répliqua Drago. "Sans vouloir vous affoler, il y a des Mangemorts dans la Forêt. "

Immédiatement, quelques élèves tremblèrent, certains se mirent à hurler... Les Gryffondors, dont Ron, ricanèrent. L'un d'eux lança :

"- Alors Malfoy, on invente des mens... AAAAHHHHH ! "

Il sauta de côté juste à temps pour ne pas se recevoir un Doloris.

"-Eh Malfoy, t'es malade ? " hurla Dean Thomas.

"-Et vous croyez que c'est moi ? " répondit le Serpentard alors que de nombreuses silhouettes noires sortaient des bois. Tous les étudiants se mirent à courir, quelques uns lancèrent des sorts par-dessus leur épaule... Mais les Mangemorts les rattrapèrent. Il y en avait de partout. Plus d'une centaine qui, sourire aux lèvres, levaient leur baguette et regardaient les élèves se tordre de douleur.

_passage pas beau_

Drago sentit quelque chose le percuter dans le dos. Il se retourna... pour voir, à ses pieds, la tête d'une Poufsouffle de première année le regarder de deux yeux morts. Son estomac se retourna, il se pencha sur le côté et vomit. Comment pouvait-on être si cruel ?

Il s'essuya la bouche et prit résolument sa baguette, déclarant haut et fort :

"-Ça suffit. J'en ai ras-le-bol. Je te vengerai, petite fille. "

Si la morte avait pu sourire, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait.

_fin du passage pas beau_

**-**

Alors que Drago combattait avec acharnement contre deux Mangemorts, il vit du coin de l'œil un autre encapuchonné s'approcher. « _Merde... A trois contre un, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps..._ "

Déjà, il saignait du bras gauche et s'était pris deux Doloris...

Le troisième homme s'approcha, pour tomber aussitôt sous les coups d'une rapière et d'une dague. Drago eut la surprise de voir Medwyn se dresser devant lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant et mania de plus belle sa baguette... Le demi-elfe s'approcha du jeune sorcier et lui tendit un poignard.

"-Au cas où... " souffla-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse, avant de repartir combattre auprès d'un tourbillon bleu électrique...

-

"-Expelliarmus ! "

Le Mangemort fut projeté dans les airs et sa baguette atterrit dans la main d'Hermione, qui brisa l'objet. Près d'elle, elle vit une autre silhouette noire tomber. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle aperçut Caelan, entouré d'une dizaine de Mangemorts, se battre férocement. Il évitait les sorts, enchaînait attaques sur attaques, mais les hommes, chaque fois plus nombreux, reformaient toujours le cercle.

Vint un moment où le jeune Serpentard fut touché par un Endoloris. Il s'arrêta une seconde, le visage crispé par la douleur ; deux autres sorts rouges le percutèrent. Il plia un genou et leva sur les Mangemorts un regard de défi.

"-Sales lavettes ! " les nargua-t-il.

"-Bien d'accord ! " appuya une voix chantante.

Hermione découvrit le demi-elfe qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir, à l'infirmerie. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Me... Meu... **(5)** Elle se gifla mentalement. Qu'elle était idiote ! Ce n'était pas le moment de rêver ! Caelan recevait trois Doloris et elle, restait là, planté en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et neutralisa un sort. Quelques Mangemorts se tournèrent vers elle...

-

Caelan, voyant Hermione en difficulté, oublia les siennes un instant et murmura un mot de pouvoir. L'on vit des hommes s'envoler dans les airs pour atterrir brutalement sur le sol et mourir. Personne ne le soupçonna de quoi que ce soit.

« _Bien. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort entende parler de moi plus que ça._ »

Medwyn et lui, les yeux brillants d'une lueur dangereuse, sourire sans joie aux lèvres, se mirent côte à côte. L'étudiant partit dans une spirale mortelle pour ceux qui approchaient ; le demi-elfe s'amusa à rendre fous ses adversaires : il leur faisait des milliers de petites striures sanglantes, s'écartait, et revenait avec le même but. Les Mangemorts ne tardèrent pas à tomber...

-

Dumbledore était submergé, comme nombre de professeurs. Les longues incantations dans lesquelles ils se lançaient rataient presque toutes, faute de pouvoir se concentrer tout en évitant une bonne trentaine de sorts.

"- J'AI BESOIN DE TEMPS ! " hurla-t-il au vent, rageur.

Il en avait marre de ces foutus Mangemorts, de Voldemort, des attaques, de l'angoisse, de la pression. Il _savait _que sans Harry Potter, la bataille était perdue. Alors, au fond, à quoi bon ? Albus écarta les bras, tout prêt à rejoindre ses ancêtres...

Mais les Mangemorts furent soudain auréolés d'une « lumière noire », un feu magique puissant... qui était mortel. Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux. Qui... ?

Un jeune homme se dressa devant lui. Ses armes aux poings, il leva son regard totalement noir dans les prunelles bleues de son directeur :

"- N'abandonnez pas, professeur. Beaucoup ont encore besoin de vous. Potter n'est plus de ce monde, peut-être, mais vous, vous pouvez encore vous battre. Et même si cette cause est perdue d'avance, qu'on ne peut réécrire le destin, n'est-ce pas soulageant de voir que le Mal n'est pas indestructible ? N'est pas préférable de s'y opposer plutôt que de plier l'échine et de se laisser toucher par la mort ? " **(6)**

Abasourdi, Albus acquiesça néanmoins. Caelan le quitta. Un instant, le vieil homme fut songeur. Peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu, finalement...

**Fin du chapitre**

**_Toujours aussi aimable ce cher Rogue… Décidément, on se refait pas ! _**

**(2) _Sympa de parler comme ça à son directeur de maison ! _**

**(3) _Ca s'appelle mûrir ça non ?_**

**(4) _Jolie la connexion entre les neurones ! mdrrr_ **

**(5) _Et je réitère ma question : COMMENT peut-on oublier ce prénom si doux à l'oreille ? mdr_**

**(6) _Wahou, joli le philosophe ! _**

**C'est court, hein ? Pour le temps que vous attendez... En plus, avec mon Internet qui bug, tout est génial... Le prochain chapitre, je n'ai AUCUNE idée de ce dont il va parler. La fin de la bataille, peut-être (qui sera plus passionnante que ce chapitre pourri) et sûrement... un rêve, une vision ou même, je sais pas moi, une rencontre particulière...**

**Je vous laisse, car je déprime un peu._(N/L : Il faut pas ma 'tite Ptronille, il faut pas ! Zy t'aime moua !)_ Cette fois, vous avez le droit de ne mettre aucune review, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est nul_ ( N/L : Laissez faire, c'est le stress de rentrée, ça entraîne le délire chez elle…)_. Véritablement. Et j'ai même pas de Lilya pour me booster parce que y a pas Internet chez moi_ (N/L : Y'a Internet, le problème, c'est juste qu'on est une centaine pour 4 ordinateurs ! Alors c'est un peu chaud quoi ! --)_. Et vous, vous l'aurez sûrement bien après aujourd'hui, ce chapitre nul, sachant qu'on est le 2 octobre. _(N/L : Maintenant on est le 9)_**

**Bah, je redeviendrai optimiste d'ici-là. _(N/L : Y'a intérêt ! J'y veillerais chers reviewers, ne vous inquiétez pas. Notre chère Ptronille reviendra avec un chap et un humeur du tonneur ! No soucis ! )_**

**Bisous dépressifs.**

**Ptronille **


	7. Conséquences

**Alors là, je me suis défoncée pour ce chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise . Donc, voilà : BONNE LECTURE !**

**_Me_.**

-

_« La Mort est une chose dont les hommes se méfient, faute de la connaître. Caelan, lui, l'offrait aux Mangemorts sans hésiter, car il savait ce qu'était mourir, ayant rencontré, d'après ce que je comprends en y repensant, de nombreuses fois la Faucheuse sans qu'elle ne le touche. Oui, on peut vraiment dire qu'il faisait un cadeau à ces pauvres diables en mettant fin à leur vie maudite. Si moi-même avais marché sur les traces de mon père, je crois que j'aurais aimé que ce soit lui, et pas un de ces crétins qui font le bon plaisir de Fudge, qui me prive de la vie. »_

Drago Malfoy,

24 ans.

-

_Parc de Poudlard, peu après la bataille._

Les Ténèbres avaient vaincu la Lumière ; à cette heure avancée de la nuit, déjà beaucoup de personnes avaient été envoyées rejoindre leurs aïeux. Mais le combat n'était pas fini. Oh non. Le Véritable Combat, où les deux Avatars de ce que les humains nomment le « Bien » et le « Mal » combattront, où l'Equilibre tanguant dangereusement sur le fil du rasoir redeviendra stable, celui que tous attendent dans l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, venait en vérité tout juste de commencer.

La bataille avait été sanglante des deux côtés ; les défenseurs avaient été pris par surprise, bien sûr, mais eux-mêmes avaient à leur tour surpris leurs attaquants en se défendant... sauvagement. Mais pour lui, cela ne suffisait pas. Q'une douzaine de vies aient été sauvées, d'accord, mais qu'une centaine d'autres soient définitivement perdues... C'était inacceptable.

Il arpentait le terrain ensanglanté, faisant la sourde oreille à sa douleur lorsqu'il voyait celles des autres. Il regardait, désabusé, de pauvres bougres ramper à terre pour demander le coup de grâce. Et il se maudissait –une fois, deux fois, mille fois !- de ne pas pouvoir accorder ce qu'on lui demandait, non pas à grands cris, mais en d'inaudibles murmures.

La mort avait déposé son voile sur nombres de visages qu'il y avait deux ans à peine, il voyait souriants et pleins de joie. Quelle différence avec le présent ! Quelle différence avec ces rictus de souffrance qui se gravaient, un à un, dans sa mémoire ! Il avait beau s'être démené comme un beau diable, cela n'avait pas suffit. Sous le nombre, ils avaient ployés, ils s'étaient relevés... mais à quel prix ? A un trop lourd tribut, d'après lui.

Voldemort, cet être abject... Il serait content. Il rirait lorsque les survivants lui raconteraient leurs exploits... La Haine prenait corps en lui, alors qu'il imaginait en face de lui son ennemi, que le Destin avait désigné comme tel bien avant sa naissance. Il errait, au-delà de la fureur, trop présent dans la réalité pour pouvoir porter de l'importance aux appels lancinants qu'il entendait en écho, de très, très loin.

Parallèlement, il était triste. Immensément triste. Comment pouvait-on choisir de détruire plutôt que de construire ? Et le désespoir l'étreignait, car lui aussi avait choisi de détruire au lieu de construire ; il avait décidé de répondre aux armes par les armes. _« Mais tu n'as pas vraiment décidé, _» lui souffla une voix. « _On a encore choisi à ta place... »_

Son visage, comme à l'accoutumée, ne reflétait rien, mais ses yeux noirs, noirs comme le ciel, noirs comme ce foutu champ de bataille, noirs comme les ténèbres qui avaient envahies le monde, noirs comme la Mort, étaient habités par de la Haine à l'état pur ; il n'était plus lui-même, il était une entité supérieure, contrôlée par sa seule fureur. Il était la Haine Personnifiée. Et tous prenaient conscience, en le voyant fixer sans voir tous ces morts, que si c'était le calme à l'extérieur, la tempête grondait en lui. Et ils comprenaient aussi que cette Haine était dirigée vers deux personnes. Premièrement, Voldemort. Et deuxièmement... Lui-même.

Tout simplement à cause des murmures incessants qui lui remplissaient le crâne. _...venge-nous... ...tuez ces Mangemorts... ...je ne comprends pas... ...tellement difficile... _Lui non plus ne se comprenait pas. Personne ne pourrait le comprendre. _Jamais._ Bien sûr, il tuerait tous ces Mangemorts. Il ferait ce qu'on lui disait, pour que ces voix venues d'outre-tombe le laissent tranquille. Il le ferait, mais en accomplissant son destin, ne se maudirait-il pas lui-même ? Ne l'était-il pas déjà, pour avoir tué tous ces gens ?

_Pourquoi devait-ce être à lui de le faire ?_

Une question sans réponse. Il était même las de se la poser. Plusieurs fois déjà, en tant que Harry Potter ou en tant que Caelan, il s'était demandé à quoi tout cela servait. A rétablir l'Equilibre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? A sauver la Magie ? Mais bordel, pourquoi _lui _?

Parce qu'il était « _un Elu »_ ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le choix ? Il avait envie de tomber à genoux, de pleurer, de se laisser aller à l'Etreinte Maternelle de la Faucheuse. Mais immédiatement, il se sentait honteux d'avoir pensé ça, il se redressait et se répétait, comme une litanie : « Je ne mourrais pas avant de l'avoir tué. Il ne mérite pas de gouverner ce monde. »

Il soupira, première marque d'émotion qu'il laissait paraître depuis la bataille. Il remettait tout en question. Et si c'était lui qui se trompait ? Si Voldemort avait raison, finalement ? Mais son sang se mit à bouillir, la Haine lui donna une claque magistrale, il revit ses parents, son parrain, Cédric... Toutes ces personnes, mortes, tuées par Voldemort... et parce qu'il était faible.

« Personne n'est parfait. » Mais lui, ne le savait pas. Il n'acceptait aucune faiblesse de sa part. Il n'y avait pas le droit. Car lorsqu'il y a une fissure dans un mur, il y a toujours moyen de l'agrandir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Caelan, Caelan, Caelan, Caelan... »

Il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler. Et il ignorait ces appels, craignant ce qu'il découvrirait derrière lui. Un autre mort ? Un survivant qui lui incomberait la faute de ce massacre, si ce n'était pas par des paroles, par son simple regard ? Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux. Et laissa libre cours à sa rage.

Il hurla. Et tomba à genoux.

Et les appels se turent, avant que le jeune homme sente quelqu'un devant lui. Il souleva les paupières, furieux contre lui-même, souffrant intérieurement sans moyen de guérison. Et ses yeux noirs croisèrent deux autres de couleur ? Qui le regardaient, sans porter aucun jugement.

L'animal s'était arrêté à un mètre de lui. Assis, il sondait l'âme du guerrier, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Son calme se transmit à Caelan ; sa fureur fut domptée, seule resta la tristesse... et la volonté.

Il sentit quelque chose couler sur son visage... Une larme ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Etonné, le Serpentard en laissa couler d'autres. Le lynx eut une sorte de mimique qui ressemblait à un sourire, et une voix douce et chaleureuse retentit dans l'esprit de l'humain : « Laisse-les partir. Abandonne ta tristesse. Je serai là quand tu auras besoin de moi. »

Le félin s'approcha, et son museau toucha le nez du jeune homme. « Sänyyré. Voilà mon nom. » Leurs regards, toujours croisés, finirent par se détacher et le lynx, sans un regard en arrière, partit, laissant Caelan seul, mais étrangement... complet.

Il le savait, il venait de trouver son âme sœur (1).

-

_Hall d'Entrée, après la bataille, un peu avant le passage au dessus._

Drago soupira en regardant les portes, closes. Immenses, décorées en temps de fête, elles semblaient si loin de ce qu'elles masquaient... Un champ de morts, un cimetière. Le refuge d'une hécatombe, où un seul vivant osait –et surtout, _pouvait_- encore se dresser en brandissant le poing face à l'injustice.

Mme Pomfresh lui avait demandé d'aller chercher « ce fichu Serpentard qui s'obstine à rester dehors... Ce ne sera pas bon pour sa santé, c'est moi qui vous le dis... ». Drago n'avait pas protesté, ayant compris que celui dont elle parlait n'était autre que Caelan ; peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de s'excuser ?

Inspirant un grand coup, il passa les portes, tentant de fermer ses sens aux odeurs, aux visions qui l'assaillaient. Et au silence...

Un silence pesant, horrible, insoutenable.

Il ne tarda pas à repérer le jeune homme, zigzaguant entre les corps. Mais en vérité, constata-t-il, ce n'était plus vraiment _un jeune homme_. Du moins, pas celui qu'il connaissait. Celui-ci dégageait une aura de puissance, de fureur, de haine telle que le Serpentard hésita à lui parler. Il se ressaisit vite, et, bien qu'intimidé par le guerrier –car c'en était un, n'est-ce pas ?- il l'appela, tout en le suivant :

-Caelan !

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, et le bretteur ne dut pas l'entendre, car il continua de marcher, seul. Drago se maudit avant de crier, un peu plus fort :

-Caelan !

Toujours rien. Le Malfoy réitéra son geste, une fois, deux fois, une bonne douzaine de fois. Fichtre, ce qu'il marchait vite, l'autre ! Comment pouvait-il avoir une chance de le rattraper, à une telle allure ?

Il l'appela une nouvelle fois et s'apprêtait à répéter l'expérience lorsque toute voix mourut au fin fond de sa gorge et qu'il s'arrêta, une dizaine de mètres derrière celui qu'il appelait. Un hurlement lui vrillait les tympans. Ou bien était-ce un murmure ? Il l'ignorait ; la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que ce cri-là, il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre. Rage, douleur, haine, injustice... Tous les pires fléaux contenus dans la boîte de Pandore étaient exprimés en une seule voix. En une seule personne.

Et Drago pâlit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette personne, qui criait vengeance à la Terre entière, était son ami.

-

_Grande Salle (infirmerie provisoire)._

Hermione, alors qu'elle se faisait soigner, observait Medwyn. Il était appuyé contre un mur et semblait en proie à une longue discussion avec lui-même. Autour, des cris, des appels à l'aide, ...

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et fixa notamment la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle y revenait constamment ! Pourquoi ? La réponse vint d'elle-même sur le seuil de ces portes justement, et un nom, tristement prononcé, lui échappa des lèvres :

-Caelan... (2)

Comme s'il avait entendu malgré la distance et le fait qu'il était à dix mètres, il tourna son regard vers elle. _« Plus de paillettes... »_, se dit-elle. Non, il n'y en avait plus, et il n'y en aurait plus jamais, semblait-il. Son cœur se serra à l'image du jeune homme, paraissant perdu, qui se tenait, presque hésitant, sur le seuil des portes.

Sa douleur était une des milliards de tâches sur la nappe immaculée de la vie -mais elle semblait être d'une envergure plus grande. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore tenir debout après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait passé –elle ne connaissait pas les circonstances exactes mais savait qu'un regard ne pouvait pas mentir. Et ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard du Serpentard l'effrayait.

Drago Malfoy sortit soudain de l'ombre, derrière Caelan et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Tiens ? Ils étaient redevenus amis ? Le bretteur eut un sourire et fit un signe de tête vers Medwyn. Curieuse, Hermione aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il retournait ; malheureusement, Pomfresh en décida autrement en lui fourrant une potion de sommeil dans la bouche.

-

_Idem._

Le blond soupira. C'était le moment de jeter sa fierté aux roses. De demander pardon. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, qui avait, au bout d'un moment, consenti à le suivre et murmura :

-Dis... Tu me pardonnes ? (3)

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Caelan, et il répondit, désignant d'un signe de tête le demi elfe appuyé contre un mur :

-Ce n'est pas à moi de faire tes excuses...

Comme s'il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui, Medwyn se redressa et marcha vers eux. Ignorant un peu Drago, il s'adressa au second Serpentard, semblant troublé :

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir. Prévenir les miens, tu sais... Hum, j'aurais aimé rester avec toi mais...

-Mais tu restes avec moi, répondit l'étudiant en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Hein ? Mais il faut que je...

Caelan eut un sourire :

-Oui, tu pars. Avec moi.

-

-

-

**(1)** Dans la légende des elfes (que J'AIE inventé pour cette fic, non pas Rowling), _« au Début de Toutes Choses, Aluinör créa les êtres. Il les lia par deux, faisant en sorte que l'un complète l'autre, et les appela les Maërres, les Âmes Soeurs. L'âme sœur d'un être peut se trouver en n'importe quoi : un arbre, un humain, un autre elfe, un animal... Chaque personne a son âme sœur, il suffit de la trouver._

_L'on dit, dans les Ecrits d'Ezsenvîr, que deux âmes sœurs réunies sont la perfection même, qu'ils font partie, durant la brièveté de leur rencontre, d'Aluinör lui-même. Ainsi a parlé Azertun._ »

**(2)** On en revient toujours à lui ; mais après tout, n'est-ce pas le titre de ma fic ?

**(3)** Les excuses sont un peu enfantines, je suis totalement d'accord, mais disons que Drago n'a pas trop l'habitude...

-

-

-

**Ha ha ! Et _là_ commence vraiment la guerre ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**Prochain chapitre, vous l'avez deviné, le voyage et la visite chez les demi elfes... Encore une chose, de Dimanche à Mercredi-Jeudi, je serai... à BUDAPEST ! Oui oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, apparemment j'aurais Internet et –là, pas de doute- un ordinateur. Il suffit juste que je prenne C : HdA sur une Clé USB, donc _don't worry_, vous aurez sûrement un autre chapitre pendant les vacances. **

**En espérant que Lilya réponde vite à mon mail,**

**Bisous,**

**Ptronille **

**_PS : prière de lire le (1), il est important et obligatoire._**

**_PS n°2 : Je vais peut-être changer de pseudo au profit de _Pimousse _en l'honneur d'un(e) chaton(ne) qu'on va peut-être garder –si ce n'est pas le cas, on le donnera. Voilà voilà, groooooooooos bisoooooooooooooooooooooooooosssss ! Je vous ADOOORE !_**


	8. Exposition au danger

Chapitre 8

_« Nous ne parlâmes que très peu durant ce voyage ; pour moi, cela signifiait le retour chez moi et tout ce que cela impliquait, pour Caelan, c'était, je pense, le premier pas vers la véritable guerre. Et pourtant, malgré le silence, j'imagine que c'est pendant cette semaine de voyage que j'ai le mieux appris à le connaître. Si les paroles sont souvent factices, les actes ne trompent pas, eux. »_

Medwyn

Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle. Son regard se promena vers les tables des Quatre Maisons, qu'il avait toutes convoquées pour le dîner. Ce soir-là était la célébration pour les défunts. S'attelant à la table, il remarqua une chaise vacante à la table des Serpentards. Fronçant les sourcils, un peu agacé en remarquant que c'était (encore une fois) Caelan qui manquait à l'appel.

-Minerva, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance d'aller chercher M. Caelan, s'il vous plaît ? Ce repas ne peut souffrir une seule absence.

-Bien sûr.

La Directrice des Gryffondors se hâta dans les couloirs, son regard brûlant promettant une sévère punition à l'impudent qui n'avait visiblement aucun respect pour les morts.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle revint, essoufflée.

-Albus ! Il n'est pas là ! Je... J'ai demandé l'aide d'elfes de maisons pour le retrouver, mais apparemment, les sorts de localisation sont formels : il ne se trouve pas à Poudlard...

Le vieil homme murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron, s'attirant les regards choqués ou amusés des élèves. Puis il adressa un sourire au professeur, les yeux pétillants de malice :

-Mais bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ! Il a dû poser une protection sur lui !

« _Mais il ne peut pas résister à de la magie blanche de haut niveau, n'est-ce pas ? Je parie qu'il ne se rendra même pas compte qu'on est en train de lui lancer un sort !_ » pensa Dumbledore.

Il partit dans l'arrière-salle, traça une étoile à six branches, un cercle et des runes sur le sol. Avec un sourire mutin, il savoura d'avance l'idée de piéger le jeune homme, et incanta... L'instant d'après, un vent se leva et se fit ressentir jusque dans la Grande Salle ; le ciel enchanté vira au noir où seule une spirale d'une couleur argentée dansait. Les torches s'éteignirent, sauf deux qui enflammèrent deux des quatre tapisseries sur les murs. Puis deux voix, l'une froide et sans émotion, l'autre chargée de colère, retentirent :

-Ne le touchez pas ou vous le regretteriez...

Puis tout redevint normal ; il n'y eut plus que les cendres des broderies pour attester de ce moment. Le directeur revint précipitamment dans la Grande Salle et vit que seules deux tapisseries restaient : celles de Gryffondor et Serpentard...

-

Les flammes léchaient le bois avec avidité ; la fumée déroulait ses volutes, esquissant des formes qui lui rappelaient son passé. Son compagnon de route n'avait pas non plus le moral : le regard tourné vers l'est, leur destination, il ressassait, lui aussi, de sombres pensées. Soupirant, Caelan, s'allongea, bras croisés derrière la tête, fixant sans vraiment le voir le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu. A mesure qu'il se laissait envahir par ses sentiments, son visage se ferma, ses yeux devinrent noirs et une ombre s'abattit sur lui.

Finalement, malgré tous les airs qu'il se donnait, il restait prisonnier de son passé. Il n'arrivait pas à franchir le gouffre qui le séparait des autres ; il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se séparer définitivement d'_Harry Potter_ pour devenir Caelan. Il avait appris à être objectif, à réviser parfois ses sentiments ; il avait appris quand faire confiance à son instinct ou quand s'en méfier. Mais au fond, tout au fond, il restait toujours Harry. Le Harry qui ne supportait pas de vivre dans le mensonge.

Tout cela –ce destin, cette fausse histoire, et cette famille, ces amis qui lui manquaient tant !-, tout cela lui pesait. Le jour, il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais le soir, allongé sur son lit, ses yeux noirs grands ouverts, il pensait à tout ce à côté de quoi il passait. Et à tout ce qui était arrivé par sa simple existence.

Il détestait voir Hermione pleurer un ami _supposé mort_ et surtout _qui ne l'était pas_. Il détestait voir Ron devenir de plus en plus renfermé, se tourner vers la Magie Noire afin de venger un ami qui _n'était pas mort_. Il détestait voir Albus Dumbledore, si fatigué. Il détestait lire dans les journaux les messages des lecteurs déplorant la perte de leur Espoir.

Il soupira et caressa l'idée de se confier à Medwyn. Et tout d'un coup, il tiqua. Se redressant brusquement, il se tourna vers le demi-elfe :

-Medwyn ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai complètement oublié de te demander... Lorsque tu es venu à Poudlard, tu étais blessé. Qui est-ce qui t'avait fait ça ?

Son compagnon esquissa un sourire : les paroles de Caelan étaient fidèles à lui-même, claires, nettes et précises.

-C'étaient des Manticores. Trois d'entre elles me sont tombées dessus, l'autre jour. J'ai eu du mal à... gérer trois fronts en même temps.

-Je vois.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur les deux compagnons. Et brusquement, le jeune humain se leva, le regard fixé sur la forêt près de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

(PoV Medwyn)

-Caelan ? Qu'est-ce que…

Le demi-elfe ne put finir sa phrase ; son ami venait de partir en courant, l'air alarmé. Jetant un regard inquiet sur le camp derrière lui, Medwyn se saisit de sa rapière, prêt à se battre, et le suivit.

Il faisait sombre dans le sous-bois et sans l'ultravision, qu'il avait héritée de sa mère elfe, il aurait sûrement perdu Caelan de vue. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Medwyn perçut des hennissements désespérés. _« Comment a-t-il pu les entendre de si loin ? »_ fut la question qui lui vint en premier lieu –question qu'il se hâta de ranger dans un coin de son esprit quand il comprit qu'une licorne était attaquée.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la clairière où s'était arrêté Caelan, le combat s'était engagé ; son ami, ses deux cimeterres à la main, repoussait une créature monstrueuse : deux ailes (noires toutes deux) et un corps écailleux de chauve souris, une gueule immense, dont les trois rangées de dents auraient facilement pu avaler un humain, quatre bras squelettiques couverts d'écailles, tenant chacun une épée à la forme étrange, qui semblait aspirer la lumière. Medwyn n'avait jamais vu pareil monstruosité et quand la chose darda sur lui son regard brûlant, son cœur se glaça et il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

Alors, un hennissement le fit revenir à la raison ; décidant que Caelan avait l'air de bien se débrouiller, il s'approcha de la licorne…

(PoV Caelan)

Sautant, esquivant, tournoyant, plongeant de tous côtés, contraint et forcé par les deux paires de bras du monstre d'être sans cesse en mouvement, Caelan n'arrivait pas à prendre le pas sur l'Ethreint (car c'était comme cela qu'on appelait ces créatures) et ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter une seule seconde pour analyser la situation et déterminer les points faibles du démon, sans quoi il se faisait déchiqueter par quatre lames.

Il exécuta un saut périlleux arrière, mais ayant prévu le mouvement, le monstre changea son angle d'attaque. Ainsi, lorsque l'humain retomba sur ses pieds, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde pour reprendre son équilibre, les épées fendirent l'air…

Le jeune guerrier en évita une en bondissant en arrière, une autre en plongeant sur le côté. Mais la troisième le cueillit, alors qu'il se relevait, au ventre, transperçant son armure de cuir noir et atteignant la chair.

Caelan leva les yeux. Il n'entendait plus rien, ni les hennissements de la licorne, ni le rire sombre de l'Ethreint, ni le cri de Medwyn, qui s'était pétrifié, incapable de faire un seul geste. Il n'entendait plus que son cœur, qui battait, semblait-il, ses dernières mesures. A moins que ce ne soit des tambours ?

« _Je vais mourir… »_

Alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui du démon, définitivement prêt à partir, prêt à sentir la quatrième lame mordre sa poitrine, il sentit quelque chose se dégagea de lui. L'épée ? Il jeta un coup d'œil incrédule vers le bas, et vit qu'elle était toujours plantée dans son corps.

_« Huh ? »_

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger dessus, il sentit comme un énorme coup derrière la tête, et tout devint noir.

(PoV Medwyn)

Pétrifié d'horreur, Medwyn regarda Caelan qui se tenait là, immobile, devant le démon. Un dernier défi aux ténèbres avant de… Non, il n'allait pas mourir, pas vrai ? Pas déjà !

Il lui semblait entendre quelque chose. Comme des tambours. Ou une armée en marche. Ou la mer pendant une tempête.

_« BOUGE-TOI ! »_ lui intima avec force une voix inconnue –sa conscience, sûrement.

Mais bouger, il en était incapable, rendu incrédule par ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

Quelque chose s'était détaché de Caelan, une chose d'infiniment brillant. _« Son âme ? »_ Et cette chose fonça vers le démon… Il y eut un bruit mat quand ses quatre bras tombèrent à terre. Il y en eut un autre lorsque son torse tomba à son tour, hurlant de douleur, vouant le guerrier aux gémonies.

Les tambours augmentaient le tempo.

Les arbres de la forêt se courbèrent sous l'effet d'un vent inexistant, le ciel vira au noir ; les seules lumières étaient la licorne, et le corps de son ami.

Le son des tambours devint continu.

Puis tout se troubla, semblant se rassembler au-dessus de la clairière ; et la puissance rassemblée fondit sur l'Ethreint, qui tomba en poussière, emportant ses épées avec lui dans le gouffre de la mort.

Alors, le monde redevint normal.

La licorne se releva et s'approcha de Caelan. Elle baissa la tête, toucha son visage du bout du museau, puis releva la tête vers Medwyn.

_« Je reviendrai chercher Harry Potter quand il sera soigné. »_

L'incrédulité frappa Medwyn.

_« Soit elle se trompe, soit elle ment… »_

Et c'est alors qu'il se rappela que les licornes étaient bien trop intelligentes pour se tromper, et bien trop pures pour le mensonge…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi Hi Hi !

Vous avez à présent compris pourquoi Medwyn dit ça au début du chapitre.

Mmmmmhhhh, prochain chapitre - chez les elfes ! Rencontre de la cousine de Medwyn (bah oui, quoi !), et si j'ai vraiment envie de faire long (pas comme là, quoi), et bah : formation d'un truc-dont-il-faut-que-je-définisse-le-nom.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews. Je n'y réponds pas, parce que je suis une grosse flemmarde et une méchante mdr

(La partie grosse flemmarde est vraie.)

Merci à Panthere et Lilya pour m'avoir boosté.

Et désolée pour le retard, j'ai été longue, et le serais sûrement encore. J'ai pas d'excuses, autrement que celle que j'écris présentement un roman qui me bouffe heure sur heure, que je fais autre chose (je lis, je dessine, je flemmarde) et que j'ai aussi une famille qui mérite qu'on s'occupe d'elle, et une école qui (ne) mérite (pas) qu'on s'en préoccupe.

Bizzz

Ptronille

_Bon, je ferais pas de meurtre cette fois parce que je suis une gentille fille, mais franchement tu le mériterais ! C'est un peu méchant et sadique une fin comme ça… Je reconnais la Sether qui dort en toi ! XD_

_Allez, courge ma belle ! Continue tu peux le faire ! _

_Biz JTDDDDD_

_Lilya_


	9. XXX

**XXX**

**Je mets XXX en titre parce que le mot 'annonce' serait trop pompeux, 'adieu' ferait trop funérailles (je ne disparais pas dans la nature !), 'bye' ferait trop peu sérieux, … Donc, XXX, au moins, a le mérite d'être anonyme.**

**Je me suis rendue compte que ce que j'écrivais, c'était bien naze. Je parle des fics, bien sûr. Il n'y a rien d'inventé, ou alors, ce qu'il l'est, c'est bâclé, écrit simplement pour avoir un peu d'originalité. Je doute que ma fic mérite ses 122 reviews (à ce jour). Vraiment… c'est pourri, comme truc.**

**Et puis, j'y prends à peine plaisir.**

**« Bah ! C'est qu'un coup de barre ! » êtes-vous en train de penser. Mais non, vraiment. C'est NUL. Il n'y a AUCUN mérite à cette histoire. Moi, ce que je trouve qui a de la valeur, c'est quand un auteur _crée_ quelque chose. Regardez donc mon travail. Je n'ai rien crée du tout. J'ai superposé. C'est naze, pourri, nul. Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voulez, je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est carrément idiot.**

**Continuer une histoire nulle, est-ce vraiment la peine ? C'est ce que je me demande. Je me suis promis de la finir, mais je me suis promise de finir tant d'autres histoires !**

**Vous voulez mon avis ? Les fics, c'est bien, mes fics, c'est nul.**

**Mais après, il y a tout de même la petite, hé bien, disons, la petite trentaine de personnes qui m'ont dit qu'ils trouvaient ça bien. Ça m'a encouragé un temps mais maintenant le dégoût est trop fort. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe après le chapitre huit, je sais comment ça se finit, mais le mettre par écrit me semble… inutile.**

**A quoi ça sert ? A quoi ça servirait que je continue une fic qui ne me plaît plus ? Que je continue, d'ailleurs, toutes mes autres fics ? Après l'excitation des premiers chapitres et premières reviews, il ne reste que le plaisir d'écrire. Et quand celui-ci est enlevé, qu'est-ce qui reste ? Rien, rien et rien.**

**Je comprends pourquoi tant d'auteurs doués abandonnent leurs fics. Ils se disent sûrement « bon, ça c'était le bon vieux temps, et si je passais à autre chose ? » Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je suis douée. Je dis simplement que les fics ne me suffisent plus. Pour que mon plaisir d'écrire reste constant, il faut que je crée (l'univers tout d'abord, les personnages, le scénario) et qu'ensuite, je mette ce que j'ai crée en forme.**

**C'est confus, hein ?**

**Disons donc que avec Caelan comme avec n'importe quelle autre fic, j'ai l'impression de retranscrir. Je pourrais continuer pour votre propre plaisir. Mais bon, j'ai ma vie, j'ai des amis, j'ai des problèmes, comme tout le monde. Je ne peux pas continuer quelque chose pour le simple plaisir de quelques personnes, aussi sympas soient-elles.**

**C'est donc avec regret mais soulagé que je quitte le monde des fics. Du moins le monde d'écriture des fics.**

**Je continuerai à lire.**

**Je continuerai à corriger.**

**Je continuerai à écrire, mais écrire des histoires entièrement crées par moi. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, on se retrouvera dans une librairie ?**

**Voilà.**

**Je m'excuse sincèrement, particulièrement :**

**à Alexandra, qui se reconnaîtra, que j'embrasse, et qui passe donc de déception en déception (je suis désolée… tu pourras peut-être te consoler avec mes histoires ? Ou les fics des autres… J'en ai pleins à conseiller !) ; **

**à Lilya Potter, qui m'a TOUJOURS soutenu (en espérant que je continue à corriger XD et qu'on puisse toujours se piquer de gros gros délires) ; **

**à Panthere, mon amie avec qui on a aussi partagé pleins de délires, et qui m'a toujours boosté (moi je continuerai à le faire, niark XD) ; et à vous, tous les autres, lecteurs/écrivains de fics.**

**Je vous aime.**

**Ptronille**


	10. XXX2 réponses à vos questions

Chers euhhh… ex-lecteurs.

**Ecriture en solo**

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour vous faire de faux espoirs. Je ne reprends toujours pas les fics, malgré l'horrible tentation (lol). J'ai cependant bel et bien commencé mes histoires.

Certains d'entre vous me demandaient si je comptais les publier sur un site comme fictionpress ou alors sur un site personnel. Et je répondrai… Pas pour l'instant.

Premièrement parce que je n'en connais aucun et j'ai vraiment la flemme d'en créer un pour ça. Deuxièmement, je compte, lorsque terminées (si finies un jour mdr), essayer de les faire publier, par un vrai éditeur, ce qui serait donc lui donner l'exclusivité sur mon livre -et donc ne pas les publier sur Internet pour que les gens puissent les lire gratuitement. Bien sûr, je pourrais, en attendant de l'avoir terminée, publier sur le net une de mes histoires et la retirer lorsque elle le sera. Mais je ne tiens pas à vous faire à nouveau des faux espoirs. Vous comprenez, des histoires « solos » comme j'apelle ça, j'en ai commencé énormément. Je n'en ai, à ce jour, fini aucune.

Mais (bah oui, faut bien qu'il y ait un 'mais'), j'ai commencé récemment la réécriture d'une rédaction de thème fantastique que j'avais écrite en 5eme. Lorsque j'aurai fini, je compte l'envoyer en tant que nouvelle à un magazine… Ça ne sera pas comme si je reprenais les fics ou quoi que ce soit, mais ça pourrait peut-être vous aider à patienter. :p

Je posterai les « news » concernant mes écrits dans ma bio, je pense. Donc allez jeter un petit coup d'œil quand le cœur vous en dit !

**Caelan**

Ensuite… et bien beaucoup me demandaient comment finirait Caelan. Je vais donc vous le dire :

Caelan allait donc à la cité des elfes. Il rencontrait la cousine de Medwyn et les dirigeants elfiques… et revoyait un de ses maîtres, du royaume des morts (ce n'est pas un paradoxe… ç'aurait été expliqué si continué '). Puis il allait rencontrer beaucoup de races pour s'en faire des alliés. De son côté, Voldy faisait pareil. Il y aurait eu quelques batailles. Pendant tout ce temps, bien sûr, la romance H/Hr se serait étoffée…

Et la dernière aurait eu lieu au ministère. Caelan, au bout d'un combat âpre et rude, aurait… gagné (I LOVE HAPPY ENDS ! Loool). Mais il aurait payé un lourd tribut à sa victoire. Hermione serait morte.

Il y avait alors deux fins possibles. Si je voulais mettre un point final à la fic, j'aurais fait que Caelan se retirait et vivait en ermite la fin de sa vie.

Et si j'avais le cœur de continuer, j'aurais alors fait que Caelan soit renvoyé dans le passé au temps des maraudeurs, complètement amnésique, ne se souvenant que d'Hermione, de leur amour, et de sa mort. Et donc ça aurait fait un futur alternatif, quoi. (Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais retrouvé ses souvenirs…)

Voilà.

_**Si quelqu'un désire la reprendre, la réécrire, ou même reprendre le concept de ma fic, il/elle en est libre… Mais avertissez-moi s'il vous plaît, par mail, review, ou MP (c'est possible entre auteurs)… Vous compterez alors une fan de plus ! Et puis je serais curieuse de voir Caelan et Medwyn entre les mains d'un/une autre auteur.**_

S'il vous plaît, chers lecteurs, veuillez me pardonner pour les faux espoirs. Je sais combien c'est horrible. Sachez simplement que je n'abandonnerai _jamais_ l'écriture ! Même si je ne reçois que des refus de la part des éditeurs, soyez sûrs que je continuerai à écrire.

Bien à vous,

Ptronille


	11. Nouvelles d'une auteur en solo

14/04/09

Bonjour à ceux qui regardent encore mon profil !

Il y a un brin de temps, c'est-à-dire il y a deux ans et quelques mois, j'avais dit abandonner les fanfictions au profit d'une écriture "à moi", personnelle, crée par moi et non pas basée sur des travaux de grands auteurs. Je voulais simplement vous dire que **je l'ai fait**. J'ai écrit un roman, intitulé La flamme des révoltés. Je l'ai envoyé à des éditeurs, pour l'instant, je n'ai eu que des réponses négatives (auxquelles je m'attendais, c'était de la part d'éditeurs connus) et deux propositions d'arnaque (Editions Thélès et Editions Baudelaire, si vous voulez savoir).

Le fait est que je l'ai fait, et que je vous remercie pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté et surtout, la compréhension dont vous avez fait preuve lorsque j'ai posté mon message d'au revoir. Je pense que d'ici à quelques temps, c'est-à-dire, dès que je recevrais les dernières réponses des éditeurs, je vous ferais parvenir des nouvelles. Et si la réponse est négative, et bien je la posterais sur Fictionpress afin que certains soient heureux ! En espérant, bien sûr, que vous laisserez des reviews... Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, hein !

Quant à mon futur... Et bien tout dépend. Depuis que j'ai bouclé LFDR, en décembre dernier, je me suis beaucoup demandé que faire : écrire le deux ? le traduire en anglais, en espérant que les éditeurs anglophones seront plus intéressés ? ou commencer quelque chose d'autre ? Il y a peu de temps, j'ai trouvé la réponse. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai la dernière réponse du dernier éditeur, j'écrirais autre chose. Si la réponse est négative, alors je continuerais ce quelque chose. Si elle est positive, j'écrirais peut-être le deux, dépendant de la position de l'éditeur... Bref, ce 'quelque chose' sur lequel je suis en train de travailler a besoin de **beaucoup** de travail, surtout que je veux l'écrire en anglais. Il faut créer le monde, préciser les personnages, préciser aussi le scénario, et puis, aussi... Ecrire ! C'est ce qui prend le plus de temps, après tout... Je n'ai pas encore de titre, mais je vous en donnerai des nouvelles lorsque je vous donnerai les réponses des éditeurs !

En ce qui concerne la fanfiction, je n'ai aucune idée de si j'y retournerais. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je suis en première, l'année prochaine en terminale, et je vise haut pour mes études. Je doute d'avoir beaucoup de temps, et je ne sais vraiment pas si une lichette de ce temps pourra être consacrée à l'écriture d'une fanfiction. Une chose est sûre, je ne reprendrais pas les fanfictions que j'ai abandonnées. Si (**et seulement si**) je devais "reprendre" la fonction d'auteur de fanfiction, ce serait une nouvelle.

Bon, trève de bavardages. Sachez seulement que je pense à vous et que je vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivi. (Et, si vous lisez ce message, de m'avoir suivi même jusque là !)

A très bientôt pour d'autres nouvelles !


End file.
